Learning to Drive
by Rolla
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet under bizarre circumstances. What can they teach each other? All Human, AU. Spuffy,and others. Rated M.
1. Home Sweet Home

_**AN: AU, All Human. Spike and Bufy meet and become friends after both being dumped by their significant others.  
**__**What happens as they become more involved in one another's lives? **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Please don't sue._**

_**Chapter 1  
**__**Home Sweet Home**_

_**Sunnydale, Ca  
**__**Present Time**_

He lit a cigarette before shoving the car door open and stepped out onto the street. A slow drag and exhale and he glanced down at the city welcome sign lying on the ground. He sneered at its cheery emblem and message in contempt. At least he'd taken it out. God, how he hated this town.

_**London, England  
**__**Ten Months Ago**_

"_Don't you want me?" she pouted, gazing up at him with pleading eyes; swaying absently back and forth as her billowy skirt tossed about._

_Spike smirked, "Always," he whispered, pulling her flush to his body, happily ready to plunder her mouth._

_Her dark eyes twinkled with delight, "Then come with me to California," she beckoned soulfully, resting her forehead against his._

_Spike pulled his head away, still clutching her hands tightly, "I can't Dru."_

_Drusilla stomped her foot, "But I want to go to California!"_

"_Dru," he warned gently; his tone indicating they'd had many similar arguments about this very subject, "My life is here, remember? School…my mum…" _

_The raven haired beauty wouldn't hear it. Ripping her hands violently from his and turning away, "You don't want me to be happy. You don't love me."_

_Spike rolled his eyes and sucked on his teeth; regrettable phrases threatening to surface._

"_That's not true, pet. You know that's not true."_

_Drusilla spun around once more to face him, "Angel said—"_

"_Oh," Spike sneered, "_Angel_, is it? Is that why you want to go to America? For soddin' Angel?" _

"_Willy's pretty blues are turning green," Dru sang cryptically, a wicked grin appearing._

_Spike snickered and made for the door; he didn't have time for the girl's insane drivel. Retrieving his beloved leather duster from the coat rack, he stopped at the door before spinning back to face his girlfriend, _

"_Go to soddin' California. Be with your precious poof…I don't give a damn."_

_Drusilla shrieked in protest as he slammed the door behind him._

Why was he back here, again? _That's right_.

Like a ponce, Spike had followed Drusilla to Sunnydale in an attempt to win her back after having walked out in a jealous huff. The plan had worked at first. He'd shown up four months post tantrum and found his grieving beauty pining for his return. He eagerly accepted her forgiveness and together they returned to the U.K. Not long after that, however, did the repercussions of Dru's brief stateside sabbatical begin to rear its ugly head. Spike's senseless paramour now grieved for the loss of Angel's company. She'd fled back to Sunnydale, and two months later, here he was again. Back in this godforsaken town; a reminder of his greatest failure.

He dug the scrap of paper out of his pocket and read the address on it once more; stamping out the unfinished cigarette and sliding back into the car. This wouldn't be the smartest idea ever, his actions motivated purely by retribution.

"Home, sweet home."

_*******_

Buffy Anne Summers was not typically the jealous type; indeed, she'd had very few opportunities to experience the emotion. But her relationship with Angel the past few months had given her ample time for exploration.

He wasn't cruel; not intentionally. But he was moody, and aloof. Alone; he swore his devotion, reaching maudlin heights about his affection for her. But in public; he was dismissive, cryptic and much too casual for Buffy's liking.

And here begineth her dilemma; she liked Angel, a lot. She could go as far as to say love, though they'd barely known one another a year. He wasn't her first boyfriend, but he was most certainly the most serious one she'd had since high school.

And speaking of high school; that's technically where their troubles started. Drusilla was a public school chum of Angel's when he'd lived in Europe as a boy. The dark haired man had mentioned his association with the girl a number of times before, even indicating an unfulfilled affection the two had dallied with growing up. But never had the young woman been a tangible threat to Buffy; seeing as the girl in question was some five thousand miles away in a different country. And of course because, _Angel was Buffy's, _right?

Sort of. Yes, there was major sparkage; of the knee-buckling smoochies variety. But as Buffy had mused upon a number of times, Angel's displays of affection were fickle.

But even with his brooding demeanor; Buffy never considered her boyfriend would stray. That is, until his unrequited childhood crush came waltzing into their lives some four months prior.

Now, Angel had not cheated on her; of that, Buffy was certain. But the dark haired porcelain doll had certainly recaptured his attention and as a consequence, had put major strainage on their relationship.

_**Sunnydale, Ca  
**__**Six Months Ago**_

"_Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Angel sighed._

_Buffy paced before him, eyeing the door to the living room conspicuously as their 'houseguest' remained silent on the other side. _

"_You didn't even ask me what I thought!" Buffy protested in return._

_Angel grimaced, wishing the tiny blonde would keep her voice down, "It's not like I could just turn her away, Buffy. She's practically family."_

_Buffy snorted, "Yeah, like a sister who gives her brother creepy moon eyes."_

_Angel shook his head, "It's not like that."_

"_Then what is it, Angel? Cause right now all I'm thinking is going Carrie Underwood on your car."_

"_Buffy, she has nowhere else to go. I think she and Spike had a falling out."_

_The petite blonde gave him a curious look, "The boyfriend?"_

_Angel nodded, "She's pretty distraught."_

"_Couldn't she eat a pint of ice cream and Nora Ephron herself to death like every other girl on the planet?"_

_Angel rolled his eyes at Buffy's constant barbing. He'd noticed it before; her pop culture references went into full swing the angrier she became. He'd wanted to avoid that, for no other reason than he just sometimes didn't get them._

"_Look, she'll only be staying here for a little while. If I know Dru, she'll want to make up with Spike as soon as possible."_

_Buffy calmed herself at the prospect of Dru's expedient departure, finally ceasing her pacing and collapsing onto the foot of Angel's bed._

"_So, I guess I need to find my own place, again."_

"_I never said that, Buffy. We can still go through with you moving in here."_

"_You don't have the space for three," Buffy reasoned bitterly. "The two of us was pushing it."_

_Angel sighed in defeat, knowing he'd angered his girlfriend enough for one evening. _

"_Whatever you want to do, Buffy."_

_The blonde snickered. They were in trouble, she knew it. Angel's complacency with regards to the trivial obstacles they'd encountered along the way was one thing. Yes it was annoying, but forgivable. His complacency toward her now, was insufferable and nearly straw-breaking._

"_Guess I need to make a few calls."_

_**Sunnydale, Ca  
**__**Present Time**_

"How've you been?" Willow's voice crackled over the phone.

"Better," Buffy sighed. "I just can't believe he's really gone."

"I know, sweetie. But it's gonna get better. I promise," the redhead assured her.

Buffy twisted the cord around her finger, nodding silently as her friend attempted to console.

"How's the life of a Resident Advisor?" Buffy chirped suddenly, deciding to relieve the conversation.

Willow giggled, "It's a lot harder than it looked, lemme tell ya."

"Any pesky advisees trying to smuggle contraband hot plates or candles?"

"Not yet."

"Give it time."

The girls laughed good-naturedly over the memories of their own freshman exploits. They had been roommates their first year at UC Sunnydale, naturally wanting to extend the bond that had grown throughout high school. It had been fun, but their lives had led them in opposing directions. Willow had remained on campus during their sophomore year, developing a close relationship with a young man affectionately known as Oz. He was a year older; a musician living in an on-campus apartment with the rest of his band mates. He'd been a R.A. his sophomore year, encouraging Willow to pursue the same vocation for her junior term.

Buffy had met Angel around the same time Willow had met Oz, the foursome happily congregating on a regular basis. The girls' sole high school companion, Xander Harris; had taken a year off before finally applying for college. It was a bizarre omission in their lives freshmen year; receiving only the occasional postcard from their lovable boy as he attempted to visit each and every state in America.

But his travels had returned him safely home to California at the start of this year; a sophomore to their returning junior status. But Xander had no shame. He still plea- bargained Willow into helping him with his homework while Buffy attempted to expand his social circle.

"Have you talked to Angel since…" Willow trailed off, bringing the conversation back around to their previous topic, hoping Buffy wouldn't begrudge her curiosity.

Buffy sighed, "Nope. Stayed up until Dru went back to London with Spike like he said he would and then left…"

"Like he said he would," Willow muttered solemnly.

"Yep. At least he's a man of his word."

"Buffy, I'm sorry."

The blonde sniffled loudly, her emotional resolve crumbling slightly as she considered her recent break up all over again.

"It's okay Wil," she promised. "I'm just more in awe. He didn't even give me the satisfaction of yelling at him."

"So, are you gonna keep the apartment after all?" Willow asked after a moment.

Buffy shrugged to herself as she sat back glanced around the space in question. Wisdom would dictate her evacuation. It was after all, Angel's old place. A makeshift two bedroom loft that he'd basically handed off to her as a parting gift. Since the Drusilla appearance had botched their plans of moving in together; Buffy had been fruitlessly searching for her own space. When she still hadn't managed to secure one after Angel had decided to leave for Los Angeles, he offered her the place; free of charge for the rest of the year.

"I might as well," Buffy sighed, "It's paid for."

"You, me and Xander should find a place next year," Willow mused, "I bet Mrs. Harris would _throw_ apartments at us to get Xand out of the basement!"

Buffy laughed in spite of herself. Xander had taken up living in his parents' house since after high school graduation. And despite his return to college, hadn't made the move to live elsewhere.

"What about you and Oz?" Buffy wondered, "You two are getting pretty serious, right? What if you two wanna…."

Willow giggled joyfully, "Yeah, but we still have a year of maybe. Besides, even if we did decide to live together, I bet we could find a place for all four of us. That'd be even niftier."

Buffy gave a dry chuckle, "Yeah that could be very of the good."

"Oh, umm, Buffy? I need to go. There's somethin' a brewin' down the hall."

"Right. You show 'em who's boss!"

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, yeah? Maybe we could Bronze it later?"

"Definitely. Night, Wil."

"Night."

Buffy sighed once more as she hung up the phone, giving the apartment another once over. Unbidden thoughts of Drusilla's sudden reappearance flooded her head. Angel had insisted nothing happened. And despite glaring evidence to the contrary; Drusilla was not his reasoning for moving to L.A.

She would never begrudge Angel his concern for a friend. She understood and respected greatly the loyalty he'd felt when Drusilla had arrived devastated and heart broken. But his care for a woman who he'd emphatically stated was 'just a friend', went beyond the norm. The barmy dark-haired temptress had left as quickly as she'd come; disrupting everything Buffy and Angel had been building for a year.

And Dru's boyfriend? Buffy had only met him briefly when he'd arrived like some Dark Aged knight come to 'rescue his beloved'. Yuck. Maybe it was a cultural thing she as an American couldn't understand. The melodrama of it all; and the couple's dated appearance.

Though she supposed she should have thanked him for relieving her of Drusilla's presence. Once the brunette had seen her bleached blond prince, Angel had seemingly become a fallen blip on the woman's radar. As it turned out, the damage had been done. She'd already lost Angel before Dru's knight in shining leather even appeared.

Still, the loft only served to remind her of what she'd had. But it was cozy, and paid for. The latter aspect much appreciated considering this space would definitely be above her means normally. She had intended to get a job once she'd moved in with Angel, despite his assurances that he could foot the rent bill. She hadn't wanted to take advantage of his hospitality. But now, she figured it was the least he could do, despite a lingering hatred of now somehow being indebted to the man.

Oh well. The money issue played second fiddle to the loneliness her current accommodations left her feeling. Bizarre love triangle aside; the space felt isolated with just her inside of it. It was moments like this one she wished she was selfish enough to beg Willow to quit her R.A. position and move in with her. She even considered Xander for a brief second before remembering how not of the good that would be.

She loved Xander; and the prospect of maybe renting a house with him and two other friends was appealing in a romanticized kind of way. But living in such close quarters with one of her closest friends that she knew still harbored some long unrequited mushiness for her? No thanks. She knew better than that. Though the irony of what could have happened if her situation with Angel had been reversed slowly came to mind.

Buffy snickered at the thought, falling back onto her bed as a loud, incessant knock came at the door. She sat up abruptly, glancing at the clock to see the strange visiting hour.

"Who the hell…" she mumbled, climbing down the half step toward the door; her eyes widening in confusion and surprise as she revealed the mysterious caller.

"Spike?"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Here Lies The Plan

_**Chapter 2  
**__**Here Lies the Plan**_

"Hello, cutie," he smirked, though somewhat disappointed that Angel's broody forehead hadn't been the one to greet him.

"It is, _Spike_, right?" Buffy said, still standing in the doorway; her hand clutched tightly on the knob.

Spike laughed and nodded, "Sorry to bother you. Came to see Peaches. He in?"

Buffy blinked in confusion, "Uh no. But, come in, please," she offered flustered.

Spike's lips curled into another smirk as he took a surprisingly tentative step inside; Buffy closing the door behind them.

"Umm, I'm sorry, what are you doing here?"

Spike scanned the loft, a scrutinizing eye imagining the appeal Drusilla could have possibly found in the wanker's obviously effeminate décor.

"Huh?" He asked distractedly, spinning around to face her.

"Angel's not here," she reiterated.

Spike scoffed, "Figures. What? He off buying more of that nancy boy hair gel he likes so much?"

Buffy laughed unwittingly before recovering, "Uh no. I mean, he uh…he doesn't live here anymore."

Spike's cocky grin fell at her words, replaced by a menacing scowl, "Bugger."

"Sorry. I'd redirect you if I—"

"Bloody ran off with her again, hasn't he?" Spike suddenly blurted, beginning a furious pace back and forth before the tiny blonde.

Buffy glanced around nervously, the enraged acquaintance burning a hole in her carpet.

"I don't…I don't know…" she mumbled.

"This was it," he seethed, ripping out the scrap of paper from his pocket and waving it in her face. "This was where I found her last time! Where is she? Where'd they go?" he backed away again furiously, still pacing.

"I don't know who—" Buffy squeaked, her eyes trained on the man's worn out combat boots; now scuffing the floor in his wake.

"Captain Forehead and my bleedin' excuse for a soul mate!" he bellowed, lunging at her to grab her by the arms and shake, "Where are they?"

Buffy's eyes started to water; whether from the increasingly tight grip of his hands or the sudden notion of Angel somewhere with Drusilla, she didn't know.

Spike stared at her for a brief second before pushing himself away again; sighing audibly.

"He mov—" Buffy started to say as Spike turned to look at her, "He left for Los Angeles. I haven't seen him in months." She finished timidly.

Realization hit Spike as his eyes looked through her; bitter wisdom causing him to nod accordingly. "Broke up, did you? Left without so much as a fight?"

Buffy inhaled sharply at the man's awareness but nodded solemnly before ducking her head to cry.

Spike rolled his eyes at the confirmation of his long time rival's actions. The one, perverse thing he could suppose the ponce and Dru had in common; they both knew how to just simply up and leave.

"Sorry, love." Spike sighed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as the tiny blonde continued to sob quietly.

Buffy sniffled and raised her head to face him again, "Did…did Dru….did she say she was leaving you for him?" Buffy wondered; fearing the man's earlier ravings to be true.

Spike snickered, "Not in so many words but…" he muttered bitterly, shoving his hands deep into his leather duster pockets.

Buffy nodded, his trailing comment enough confirmation. She suppressed the urge to cry again; tilting her head back to face the ceiling.

After a moment of contemplative silence, Buffy lowered her gaze back to the blond man before her and gave him a small, sad smile.

"Umm, so, what are you going to do now?"

Spike shrugged, "Don't rightly know, pet. Only got as far as ripping the wanker a new one for stealin' my bird again."

Buffy managed a small laugh, finally regaining her bearings enough to move away from the entryway and further into her apartment once more. Spike followed a few steps in before stopping at the kitchen area.

"Well, can I get you anything before you head back or whatever?" She offered, spinning around in search of possible options.

"Umm, I'd take a cuppa tea if ya got it, love?" Spike suggested humbly. Buffy giggled slightly at the puckish man's suddenly shy request.

"Sure. You got it," she nodded; gesturing for him to take a seat on the island.

Spike fanned his jacket out behind him, jumping up to land on the stool as he mindlessly watched the young woman prepare their libations. Sweet thing, she was. He hadn't really given her a proper once over the last time he'd been here. With good reason, of course; he'd been so beside himself, trying to track down Dru, he'd only briefly encountered Angel's then own playmate.

But she was adorable; far better than what that lumbering oaf ever deserved. And far too naïve and trusting; as it turned out. _Oh well,_ Spike supposed. He couldn't very well save _every_ girl from Angel's evil clutches.

"Got any milk?" He wondered politely as she set the mug of tea before him. She wrinkled her nose in uncertainty before assessing the fridge; smiling as she triumphantly produced a small carton and handed it over.

"Thanks, pet," he sighed before setting off to his task.

Buffy cleared her throat casually as she hopped onto the stool beside him; warming her hands around the warm ceramic and staring into the cloudy pool of liquid.

"So, you're from England huh?" Buffy asked after a minute, flashing him a bashful smile. Her question was obviously rhetorical, but Spike decided to engage the young woman.

"In the heart or in the head," he mused, smirking as she grimaced; not understanding the reference.

"Where is fancy bred?" He clarified, narrowing his gaze incredulously, "Shakespeare?"

Buffy blushed, embarrassed by her ignorance, "Oh. Got it."

Spike snickered, "Bloody Yanks."

"How long have you been in town?" She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her foot already seeming mighty appetizing.

"A few hours," he explained, "Drove straight here."

Buffy's eyes widened at the sudden implication that the man beside her had truly been on a mission. "Wow."

"Landed in L.A.," he furthered, taking a sip of his beverage, "As it turns out, could have saved everyone the trouble, yeah?"

Buffy snickered, "I guess. I don't where in the city he moved to," she said, "He could be anywhere."

"I'd have smelled him eventually," Spike jeered, a smirk dancing on his lips.

Buffy laughed, "And Dru's pretty hard to miss," she added quietly.

Spike caught the jab and turned to her; smirking slightly, "Long time coming, eh pet?"

Buffy shot him a confused look, "Huh?"

"Had the same worry I did the first time round," he clarified, "Knew something was going on with those two."

Buffy bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah. Angel talked about her sometimes…I guess I should have taken the hint."

Spike laughed, "Get in line, love."

Buffy too, giggled; nodding in appreciative understanding as they finished the rest of their tea in silence; the unusual but understandable alliance of two scorned ex-lovers.

***

"He flew all the way from London to Los Angeles, drove up here to Sunnydale and then drove straight back."

"All just to try and get her back?" Willow asked wide eyed.

"Yep," Buffy said with an impressed nod; taking a sip of her coffee as the redhead beamed from across the table.

"That's really romantic," she sighed. Xander rolled his eyes as Oz gave a characteristically small chuckle.

"Should I leave for awhile and then come back?" Oz wondered as Willow rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nope. I like having you right here," Willow cooed as the stoic man ran a hand through his girlfriend's hair.

"Romantic but hey, expensive?" Xander quipped, eyeing the table knowingly. "I've done the road trip thing. Not happy to the wallet. And this Spike guy sounds obsessive."

Buffy shrugged distractedly. She saw both sides of the argument. While yes, it was frightening to think how determined Spike had been when he'd first arrived at her door; demanding to know Angel's and Dru's whereabouts, very few men could actually claim to have gone to such lengths to try and win back the woman they loved.

Spike had left after finishing his tea; thanking Buffy for an ear and apologizing for disrupting. He was actually quite charming about the whole thing; despite expressing his need to leave as soon as possible to hunt down her ex-boyfriend in the hopes of kicking his ass.

Not that the threat of something unpleasant happening to Angel hadn't appealed to her. On the contrary, she'd had numerous daydreams of various incendiary 'accidents' befalling her former love. But those were purely hypothetical and usually carried out by some higher power or deus ex machina to restore balance to her lovelorn state.

She wished Spike well and said good bye; assuring him he was always welcome back to the loft if he ever found himself in Sunnydale again. He'd scoffed at the unlikely possibility but thanked her nonetheless. She rinsed out the mugs and headed for bed shortly thereafter.

"We still on for tonight?" Willow asked, her question breaking Buffy from her stupor.

"Totally," Buffy nodded as the redhead smiled gleefully, rising out of her boyfriend's lap as he too stood.

"Oswald," Xander chimed in as they all collected their bags and trash from the table, "Dingoes playing again soon?"

Oz gave a wry grin and nodded, "Devon's been in L.A. promoting, we're playing the Sigma Pi party when he gets back."

"Score," Xander gushed, nodding as the group began their retreat back to class.

Buffy cringed at Oz's words, "Jesus, does everybody go to L.A. nowadays?"

Willow gave the boy's arm a comforting squeeze as Oz scowled thoughtfully. Buffy shot him an apologetic grin. He knew she hadn't meant any malice toward him.

Xander laughed and wrapped an affectionate arm around his friend, "Just your usual whack-jobs and broody, self-righteous bastards."

Buffy graced him with a small smile, grateful for the boy's unyielding loyalty, "Thanks, Xand."

"Don't mention it, Buffster." he beamed, crunching down loudly into an apple as his arm remained draped over her shoulder.

The foursome continued out of the cafeteria; eventually splitting off to their respective classrooms. The promise of a carefree night of Bronze variety fun awaited.

***

His search had been futile. What did he expect? It wasn't like he knew anyone he could call, hoping to six-degree his way into their paths. As it was, Angel and Dru _were_ his only contacts. Calling beforehand to tell the person whose head you wanted to beat in that you were in fact, on your way to do so was slightly counterproductive.

And bloody hell, if he wasn't tired. He'd been traveling, by one means or another, nonstop for the past 48 hours. He'd blown off a large portion of his meager inheritance from his mum's recent passing just to fly out here and back. _Damn currency exchange rate._

Naturally, he'd made allowances for a rental car, gas, smokes, food…maybe a hotel and a little spending money he could spoil Dru with, before they would return home.

Of course, that was all to shit now. He'd made the wise decision to only purchase a one way ticket to America; unsure how long it'd take him to wrangle up his lady love. So thank god he hadn't wasted his money. Though part of him now wished for the imposed deadline if only to quell this listless feeling he now possessed.

He hadn't even bothered to book a hotel room, anywhere. So focused was his intent. But after arriving in Los Angeles early that morning and fruitlessly journeying the city in search of the two increasingly dreaded faces he sadistically longed to see; he was spent. But he was also restless. He couldn't let himself unwind in some catered cell, knowing the blockhead and the loony bint were within reach doing god only knows what together.

This brief reflection of his current plight left him wondering what to do on a larger scale.

He'd effectively dropped everything in an effort to get Dru back. He was still in school back home in London, already missing half a term plotting this epically romantic gesture. The same one he knew would go completely unrecognized even if and when he did find her.

Maybe he should just sod all. Though he knew deep down he couldn't. Despite the assumptions his outward appearance gave people, Spike was actually quite reserved. That is to say, _William_ was quite reserved. Spike was most assuredly anything and everything people assumed. Spike laughed to himself. He knew better. His external façade had developed out of necessity, survival of the fittest, you might say. But despite his insistence on fostering his alter ego, he knew truthfully what he was.

"Sentimental, right proper ponce," he muttered on a smoky exhalation; ashing the cigarette out the window.

He enjoyed school, always had. Even in spite of the discouraging rites of passage that had led him to seek out a tougher exterior in the first place. Now he just felt unstoppable. The scourge of plonkers that he used to suffer now left him alone. But he could still mop the floor with them academically. He knew it was blood written proof of his poncedom to gloat over mental supremacy, but fag off, he didn't care.

His whole life had revolved around three things; his mum, his studies, and Drusilla. Now he had nothing. With a bitter resolve and reluctant foot to the pedal; Spike hauled his rented vehicle back onto the highway; heading back toward Sunnydale.

_*******_

Maybe she was getting old. How silly, to already feel old when you're barely 21.

Or maybe that was the problem. Maybe she was too _young_; too immature. Or maybe it was some bizarre mixture of both; like she'd grown up too fast…she didn't know.

But she knew something had made her less inclined to let loose that evening. Maybe she was still nursing Angel abandonment wounds…maybe she was stressed with school…maybe she resented the fact that she couldn't legally drink despite not caring for alcohol anyway…maybe she should tell her brain to shut up and just go dance already.

"Come on, Buffster! Everybody's doing it!" Xander urged, bobbing his head up and down to the beat.

Maybe the inordinate amount of time she'd spent around her friends kept her analytical. While she was over the moon for the happiness Willow and Oz shared; it was a bittersweet reminder. And Xander, poor dolt, never gave up. His juvenile tactics for courting Buffy hadn't changed in the six years she'd known him. But bless him for trying. And she couldn't deny his energy was infectious.

"Oh alright," she caved; reaching for Xander's extended hand and led them out to the dance floor.

The music was insipid, but perfect if you didn't want to think and simply get your jollies on the dry humping contact that bodies naturally made when dancing in a crowded club.

Spike rolled his eyes as another techno ballad raged on; scanning the room skeptically before turning back to the bar and waited for his drink.

A silent thank you and a couple bills lighter; Spike slipped off the stool and nursed his beer, meandering curiously about the space in search of something remotely interesting to focus on.

He wasn't sure where he'd go once he'd arrived back in Sunnydale, or why he'd even returned; honestly. So he'd driven around the small town for about an hour; finally stopping at a gas station to refill and ask about nightly entertainment. His query had led him to The Bronze. Nice enough club; he supposed. Big; two story industrial feel with a decent bar and billiards. The music; well, there was no accounting for taste.

He smirked as he watched a bit of a pool game; reminding himself to shark some of these pisser college frat boys at a later time. He could make a proper buck swindling these cats. Bollocks, they were bad at pool.

He laughed at his scheming enterprise and rounded the underside of the open staircase, smiling in appreciation as he passed a clandestine couple snogging behind the wall. He briefly wondered how old those kids were; but shrugged it off as he continued by.

He took another swig of his beer and glanced up; noticing the accessible catwalk above him. _Perfect._ He took the stairs two at a time before stepping onto the landing, spinning around to view the aerial perspective he now enjoyed.

Smoking was not permitted; an eternal flaw of any late night establishment. But no one was around, and he didn't care even if they were. Setting the half empty bottle of beer on the ledge, Spike dug around his duster pockets and reached for his lighter and smokes.

Producing the coveted stick, Spike slipped it between his lips and tilted his head; preparing to light it. The Zippo snapped shut and he closed his eyes as the first drag infiltrated his lungs. Opening them on the exhale; Spike leaned on the railing with his elbows, amused by the sea of gyrating bodies beneath him.

His head inevitably bopped slightly to the only musical option available as his eyes wandered aimlessly before stopping abruptly at one particular figure.

Long, blonde locks whipped to and fro as her sun kissed arms stretch high above her head. Spike raised an intrigued eyebrow as his gaze lowered; appraising the sliver of her exposed stomach, courtesy of the skimpy halter top she was wearing. She spun around, and he involuntarily licked his lips as his eyes now focused on her tight, little ass. It didn't hurt this girl to be wearing the skin tight leather pants that she was. _No, no harm at all. _

Bloody hell, even her back was sexy; toned and golden brown, smooth and sweaty from the room, no doubt. She grabbed her hips and glanced over her shoulder; arching her back as she teased the air. Spike's ogling was stifled momentarily when a decidedly male figure suddenly stepped up into the girl's backside; grabbing hold of her hips.

He rolled his eyes as his mysterious sex kitten welcomed the whelp and pressed her back against his chest, hands ghosting in a predictable fashion.

"Move away you bloody—" he grumbled as one might do to a foolhardy horror movie character for running back into the house. He needed the boy-shaped object to move out of his way so he could continue to watch the gloriously hot girl-shaped one.

He supposed he could leave his perch, wander back down to where the mortals were and innocently find himself amidst the dance floor population; conveniently beside _her._

He went to take a drag off his cigarette before realizing it had burned down. Tossing the stub to the wayside, he grabbed another and lit up; content to simply watch the pretty scenery from afar.

***

"I suppose I could manage that, yes," the older man smirked as he and his companion walked comfortably down the sidewalk.

"You suppose?" Buffy balked, "You have to! You're obligated!" She laughed.

Rupert Giles smiled down at her, "Very well, if I must."

Buffy flashed him a satisfied grin as they continued their way down the path along the center of campus. Professor Rupert Giles was the head of the English department at UC Sunnydale, a close friend, and now her guardian.

She knew he knew she didn't really need him, per se. Not anymore. She was technically old enough to take care of herself. But the man has always been like a father to her, and neither of them wanted to rid themselves of the familial bond they'd grown so accustomed to, not just yet.

Buffy's parents had divorced long ago; her father having left her mother. She hadn't seen the man since she was fourteen, and it was just as well. Rupert had always thought fondly of Buffy's mom, Joyce. They'd met around the time of her divorce; at the Art Gallery Joyce managed. Though nothing official had ever occurred between the two adults; Buffy knew the pair fancied one another. It had been good for Joyce; to feel desirable again, to experience something outside of simply being a single mother.

And when Joyce had passed away a year ago, Rupert had been right at her side; comforting Buffy and her sister, Dawn. Already past her majority, she and the older Brit knew he didn't need to be there. But he was; a much more substantial and respectable father figure than her biological one had ever been; even offering his place as a makeshift homestead for Dawn while Buffy kept Angel's old apartment.

And that's why they carried on the way they were currently; Buffy pouting at the man's suggestion of skipping out on their weekly ritual of dinner and a movie with her and Dawn. He always teased her, insisting he was too busy or too tired to join them. But she knew better. He coveted the time he and his two surrogate daughters spent together; catching up on each other's lives and checking in.

He'd never had a daughter; never had a family, still a bachelor into his late forties. But he could honestly say he'd been in love with Joyce Summers, and consequently the two young women she'd brought into this world. He was forever grateful.

"Dawn's gonna meet us there," Buffy informed him as they meandered through a small group of students.

Giles' eyes widened, "Good Lord," he cringed as he remembered the younger girl's most recent accomplishment.

Buffy nodded, smirking in agreement, "Dawn's driving by herself finally, help us all."

"I dare say, Buffy," the man questioned, slipping off his glasses to give them a quick clean. "Do you think it wise to let her go it alone?"

Buffy shrugged, "Waiting period's over Giles," she explained, "She's gonna have to do it sometime."

"Yes but, given _your _history with automobiles…" Rupert scowled, remembering a time when he'd attempted to instruct the girl on basic driving mechanics. His poor DeSoto was still sitting idly by in his garage; mourning its ability to serve its proper function.

Buffy snickered, "Don't remind me. I get enough grief from Dawn. Do you think I'm proud to be twenty and still driver's licenseless?"

Giles' gave her a knowing smirk, "You could always…you know, take the class again," he suggested. "Practice with someone else's car preferably," he added quietly.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Xander's giving me a ride to the restaurant," she informed him; effectively dismissing his comment.

Giles sighed as they approached his office building, "Yes, I suppose it's the least he can do."

Buffy grabbed his arm to stop him and turned him to face her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Giles smiled sheepishly, "Well, Buffy…it seems rather obvious that Xander wishes to be more than your personal chauffeur."

Buffy blushed as she quickly looked away from the older man; releasing his arm. She started to comment on his statement as her eyes caught a glimpse of someone approaching them. She lifted her head in surprise, ready to address him before Giles beat her to it.

"William?"

"Ripper."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Bargaining

_**Chapter 3  
**__**Bargaining**_

Buffy stared at the two Englishmen with her mouth agape; trying to process how on earth they'd recognized each other. Why in the world had Giles called Spike 'William'? Even more bizarre, why had Spike referred to Giles as 'Ripper'?

"You two know each other?" Buffy managed to squeak out.

The bleached blond man smirked as he recognized the tiny woman; coming to a stop before her and the older gentleman he'd been searching for. He'd had an epiphany as he'd left The Bronze the other night; sleeping uncomfortably in the back seat of his rental car for the past week. His expenses were adding up; the rental car included. He missed school and still had plenty of studies left to complete. He'd been thoroughly dismissed by the woman he loved and practically stranded in a town he still didn't know for certain he even liked; but he had an opportunity here. UC Sunnydale was home to one of the most revered English professors in the country. And indeed, Spike would know.

Rupert "Ripper" Giles had once been his mentor; a mature graduate student during Spike's undergrad at Oxford before earning his professorial degrees and moving to the states. The older man was nearly fifteen years his senior, but that hadn't seem to stop the two from becoming close colleagues and mates back in the day.

The nickname that Spike had reverently applied to the older man had been revealed in confidence; alerting the younger man to his idol's more youthful and notorious reputation. In his own undergraduate years at the reputable institution, Giles had been quite the rebel. A bastillion of knowledge and revolutionary ideas that had more than once made the regimented establishment cringe. The most famous stunt the younger, self-proclaimed 'free world' despot enacted had gotten him arrested; and almost more frighteningly expelled.

After an enraged and undoubtedly influential religious group on campus had gotten wind of some potentially anti-Christian reading materials being made available to students in the school library, a bill had been passed by the University denying access to said materials. Naturally, the book banning propaganda had not settled well with Giles or his like-minded associates. And when they appealed to the school board and were immediately rebuffed; all hell broke loose. Rupert acted alone, despite his mates' protestations. What he'd planned to do need not involve them. He didn't care what happened to him, but he'd never forgive himself if his chums' records were forever tarnished by his ideas. Still, something needed to be done. The passed bill was an atrocity to the very notion of higher education. Banning a book simply because it contained information that disagreed with what you believed? Who'd ever heard of such totalitarian nonsense? Well then, he'd thought, why bother having _any_ books, right?

So at precisely eleven o'clock that evening, March 7th, 1985, eighteen year old Rupert Giles broken into the Oxford University library; gathered every book he could reach from the shelves, their subject irrelevant, and ran every single one through the shredder, including the previously sequestered collection, before ultimately setting the ripped stack of volumes up in flames and running triumphantly into the night.

Had the billowing smoke not alerted campus security sooner, and thereby seeing a young man carrying a large knapsack running joyfully from the building; not a soul may have known who the suspect had been. As it was, Rupert Giles was apprehended and arrested; held up in jail for one solitary night, a university delinquency trial pending.

His exceedingly brief incarceration and the stunt itself would go on his permanent record, but the university board ultimately granted him amnesty; avoiding expulsion but not without sentencing him to academic probation and the threat of a proverbial Orwellian eye in the sky.

The student body; religious radicals and conservatives aside, reacted a bit more favorably to the young man's audacity. He became a legend overnight; overthrown with sycophantic proposals of all kinds. He took it all in stride; gleaming with pride at knowing he'd done the right thing but also knowing he'd somehow very narrowly escaped a much grimmer fate. The book shredding incident would prove notorious for many years into his matriculation, its reasoning eventually securing a moratorium on the banning of any book from the Oxford library shelves and supplying Rupert with the nefarious moniker, "Ripper".

As Rupert grew older, his anarchronistic tendencies dulled; though traces of his former self still resided in the now tweed-ridden Englishman, though it was beyond comprehension to anyone in his life currently. But Spike had been blessed, he was sure, to have been tutored by such a prolific figure. He supposed he'd subconsciously channeled the older man when he'd gone and set about creating his own dangerous alter ego. Of course, the nickname 'Spike' had merely been the tail end of a classmate's insult regarding a poem he'd written but, no one had to know that.

And the name suited his style. And Ripper had always been a champion of William's want to exceed his lowly existence and reputation as a second-rate poet. All of this and more is what had led Spike to his epiphany; crammed into the backseat of his rental car as he attempted to reason out his life.

Giles shook off his shocked stupor at seeing his old protégé standing before him and addressed Buffy, "Yes…" he said slowly, "Umm, William was a…well, I suppose you could say he's an old friend of mine."

Spike's smirk deepened as a mischevious glint appeared in her guardian's eye.

Buffy looked between the two men and grimaced, "This isn't gonna get all sexy is it?"

Spike laughed as Giles' trance broke and turned to give the girl a stern look, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You've both got this 'cat that ate the canary' look on your face," Buffy protested. "And why'd he call you 'Ripper'?"

Spike opened his mouth to explain as Giles intercepted, "Just a…an old nickname. Youthful prattlin' and all that…" he said quickly, shifting under her gaze.

Buffy quirked a curious eyebrow before turning back to Spike, "And why'd he call you 'William'?"

Spike's smirk settled once again, "That's my name, love."

Buffy's accusatory stare softened as she cleared her throat sheepishly, "Oh."

"Though, I'd rather that not become public knowledge, Ripper," he said pointedly; shooting the old man a scowl.

Giles removed his glasses once again and sighed as he wiped them, "Just as soon as you stop calling me, 'Ripper', _Spike_," Giles shot back, emphasizing the younger man's own pseudonym. "I no longer respond to that title."

Spike snickered as he relaxed his shoulders, "Very well then_, Rupert_."

Giles rolled his eyes as Buffy suddenly remembered how she'd come to even contemplate Spike's existence. "What happened in L.A.?"

Spike started to speak before Giles' cut him off once again, his own confusion now setting in. "_You two_ know one another?" He asked the girl incredulously.

Spike threw his hands up in defeat as his attempt at talking was interrupted _yet again_ by the tiny blonde.

"He…he umm," Buffy stuttered; unsure of the appropriate title to give her association with the platinum haired man, "He knows Angel."

Giles' eyes widened in recognition of his ward's ex-boyfriend. He cast a furtive glance toward Spike, "I see."

Rupert had not interacted with Buffy's former beau save for a few minor occasions; but from what he had garnered out of his meetings with Angel, he did not approve. Of course, he'd never expressed his distaste for the man to him directly, or to Buffy for that matter. Although he was certain they both knew. He found Angel rather boorish and consumptive; thoroughly unsuitable in his energy and disposition for a vivacious girl such as Buffy. And though she valued his opinion and sought his approval as a daughter would to her father; he was not her father, not really. Sounding his displeasure in whom she chose to date felt inappropriate and tacky. So he relented. Though it was hard to hide his relief when she'd told him Angel had left for Los Angeles; effectively ending their relationship in the process.

Hearing now that his somewhat disciple was somehow associated with a man he loathed; Giles could not conceal his disappointment.

"Turns out yours and mine pulled a Houdini, pet," Spike addressed Buffy's question; ignoring the glare his old teacher was giving him.

"What's this, then?" Giles asked, anxious to be included in the seemingly cryptic transaction the two younger blondes were engaged in.

"Seems my bird flew away to be with Buffy's old boy toy," Spike clarified unceremoniously. "I came here to give the great poof a piece of my mind and found Buffy instead."

"I made tea," Buffy added bashfully, failing miserably to appease Giles' growing confusion at their situation.

Spike winked at her, "That you did, kitten."

Giles rolled his eyes at the nonsensical exchange, "And you're here now, because?"

Buffy looked from Giles to Spike, suddenly curious to know the answer as well.

Spike gave the pair a smirk, "Guess who's moving in?"

***

"Figure of speech, pet," Spike balked as Buffy watched him expectantly.

The bleached blond looked frantically at the three other people seated around him. He noticed the young, brown haired girl staring back at him dreamily before swiftly turning away to plead with Giles.

"Don't look at me," the older man said; his hands held out in surrender.

He'd given Buffy a lift back to her apartment after the reunion with Ripper earlier that day. Upon leaving; Giles had mentioned something about dinner plans and suggested Spike should join them. Buffy agreed, and after a minute of hazing once the old man had left them alone, Spike recounted his trip to Los Angeles.

Buffy offered him asylum at the loft as a thank you for the ride. Spike happily accepted and the two proceeded to chat further about his sudden return to Sunnydale and his intent to complete his graduate studies under the tutelage of Rupert once again.

Then, after bearing witness to a brief spat with some poor whelp who'd arrived to escort Buffy to dinner, Spike awkwardly drove them to a local pizza dive where they met up with Giles and Buffy's little sister, Dawn. Innocent chatter was made before Buffy unleashed an offer so extraordinary Spike thought he'd choke on his pizza, which he nearly did as Buffy reiterated the seriousness of her proposition.

"Come on! It's already paid for and everything!" She insisted.

Spike gave her a nervous laugh, "I don't know what to say."

Giles mused on the thought of Spike becoming Buffy's roommate. The older man's earlier assumption of Spike's involvement with Angel had been rectified through further investigation. Seems Spike cared for the twit about as much as he did, pulling the bleached blond aesthete once again back into Rupert's good graces.

"Say yes, Spike!" Dawn suddenly blurted, receiving a suspicious glance from Buffy.

Giles' rolled his eyes as Spike's nervous laughter rang louder. Buffy narrowed her gaze further at the young girl, already seeing the faint cast of a crush in the twinkle Dawn's stare had produced from looking at the blond man.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed after a moment, turning back to give him a pout. "Say yes."

Spike tilted his head and stared back at the young woman thoughtfully; sucking on his teeth as he considered her for the second time since meeting her officially. He'd called her adorable the first time he'd seen her. But now, regarding her from across the table staring back at him with hypnotizing hazel eyes and those deliciously pouty lips; he'd call her beautiful. Angel was off his bleedin' nut for leaving this girl.

"Yes," he said finally; an eruption of girly glee engulfing him as Dawn and Buffy both rounded his sides to embrace him in a clumsy hug.

Giles chuckled dryly as he saw Spike's impish grin emerge.

"Look at me, Rupes! Stuck right in the middle of a bloody Summers sandwich!"

Rupert snorted, "Indeed."

***

"Count me in," Willow mirrored the gleeful smile of her blonde counterpart. "I can't wait to meet your new roomie!"

"I'll save you the trouble Willz," Xander spat bitterly, "Billy Idol wannabe with a stupid accent and a leather fetish."

The two women shot their friend a dirty look, surprised at his venom for a man he did not know.

"Geez, someone's Mr. Grumpy today," Willow mumbled, eyeing Buffy with concern.

Buffy shrugged and focused in on Xander, remembering the hurt expression he'd worn when he'd shown up last night to drive her to the restaurant and found Spike there, already commissioned for a ride. The fact that Spike had also received an invitation to her cobbled family's weekly ritual was not lost on Buffy. Xander had never been invited; seeing as it negated the point of the meal being a 'family' thing. Even Willow hadn't been to a dinner before, and she was closer to the girl than he was! But Buffy hadn't been the one to break the tradition, and seeing as Rupert was the makeshift patriarch; Buffy saw no reason to fight with his suggestion of Spike's inclusion. Besides, she had kind of started to enjoy the sight of the handsome newcomer.

Giles' comment yesterday about Xander's feeling for her suddenly sprang to mind as Buffy gave the boy a soft smile and grabbed his hand, "You're not being replaced, Xand," she assured him.

As his melancholy faded and new hope rose at Buffy's words, the blonde quickly amended her statement; lest she run the risk of leading him on. "You're still my best friend," she clarified.

"After me, of course," Willow added with a cheeky grin.

Xander's face dropped slightly at the addendum; _just a friend_. That's all she saw him as. He supposed it could be worse; she could not be in his life at all. He gave the blonde a small smile. He'd take what he could get. But that still didn't mean he liked this new bleached blond menace. Who did this guy think he was? Showing up out of nowhere and enthralling his unrequited crush?

To be fair; Xander knew he was overreacting. Buffy had explained the situation to him and Willow about Spike's sudden appearance. It was bizarre, to say the least, but even Xander could admit to feeling somewhat sorry for the guy. What a way to lose your footing; dropping everything for the girl you love only to get burned repeatedly. _Hello,_ _story of his life, anyone?_ And Buffy's compassion for the guy only made Xander crush harder. _But what the hell kind of a name is Spike, anyway? Did the guy lose a bet?_

Xander snapped out of his daze just in time to hear the tail end of Buffy's question. He shook his head and stared at her blankly as she snickered.

"Xander? You with us?" She checked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Aww, come on, Xander. Please don't be mad at me," Buffy whined.

"Yeah, Xander," Willow chimed in for the hell of it, "Nothing says 'Painting Party' like Xander's famous….err…well, please say you're still coming?" Willow finished bashfully; her attempt at quick wit failing.

Xander glanced back at Buffy; still looking at him pleadingly. He wouldn't dream of missing a chance to spend an entire day with his two favorite women; even if it _was_ to commemorate Buffy's new peroxide laden roommate.

He flashed a goofy half grin at the girl, seeing her eyes brighten in hope, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Mysterious Ways

_**Chapter 4  
**__**Mysterious Ways**_

"Dawn, for God's sake, would you please change this infernal racket?" Giles yelled over the din as he paused in mid brush stroke, whipping off his glasses with his free hand and staring at the girl.

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz all shared a collective chuckle as they continued painting their respective sections. It was close to five and the gang had been at it since ten this morning; a tedious but organized process of paint, eat, repeat. They were due for a dinner break anytime now and Dawn had grown a bit restless; deciding to nominate herself deejay for this block of time.

The young girl froze mid turn; rolling her eyes at the older man's complaint.

"Nobody else seems to mind this song," she chirped innocently, skipping back to resume her painting duties as another plasticine, bubblegum pop song blasted through the speakers.

As enticing as the sensual panting and moaning from "I'm a Slave For You" was; Spike had to agree with the older man's eventual weariness of having now listened to the entire Britney Spears' oeuvre.

"Speak for yourself, Nibblet," Spike snickered as he crossed the room and shoved the stop button on the stereo.

"Thank God," Giles sighed as a mixed chorus of jeers and confused groans rang out.

Spike ignored them as he rummaged through the available c.d. collection in search of more suitable music.

"Why'd the tuneage go all stoppy?" Buffy chirped, galloping over to Spike's side.

"Be a whole lot happier when my albums get here," Spike muttered, still flipping through the mediocre selection.

It'd been two weeks since he'd accepted Buffy's offer to move in. Since then he'd made all the necessary arrangements to resituate himself and adjust to his new life here in Sunnydale. The first of which, getting all his necessary possessions from back home. He knew he'd been pushing his finances by having all of the junk shipped overseas; but at least he wouldn't have to budget rent into his expenses. He still couldn't believe Buffy was letting him stay for nothing. Of course, she'd already explained to him that Angel had set her up for the rest of the year free of charge, so why should he have to pay? It's not like the landlord could evict them, the bill had been paid off. He still felt a bit awkward, being indebted to the girl via Angel. It was a concern he'd have to rectify at a later date, though.

He had been the one to suggest the painting party. Buffy expressing her dislike for the stark, Angel-era residue of the apartment. And if he could work off some of his guilt-ridden debt at not having to pay rent; then he'd help the chit feel better about living there. So, after double-checking with the management and receiving an affirmative; the new flat mates set about organizing the event to christen both of their fresh starts.

Together they'd chosen a moss green color for the amorphous dining/living room space and up into Buffy's loft bedroom area, agreeing to leave the kitchen and bathroom alone.

And since Spike had agreed to convert the former office/study room into his new space; Buffy allowed him to choose whatever color he saw fit. He'd gone with a deep navy blue; masculine but not too serious, rich but not too dark. He liked deep, intense shades. He'd almost considered a blood red tint before Buffy petulantly vetoed the idea; reminding him that their shared space was in no way part-brothel.

Dismissing her tantrum on the grounds that her reneged involvement was actually rather cute; Spike chose the navy blue instead, receiving a surprising comment from the tiny blonde girl that the color complimented his eyes.

"Bloody hell woman, do you own any music recorded before 1995?" He groaned, his search for acceptable ambience proving fruitless.

Buffy scoffed in mock offence and shoved him out of the way, yanking the c.d. booklet from his hands.

"So says the man who likes the Sex Pistols for their _meaningful lyrics_," she sneered playfully.

Spike growled as she rummaged through the folder; producing a silver disc from the back of the book. "Got a beef with U2?"

"There's a pun in that somewhere," Spike snickered as Buffy smirked and traded in the discs.

"Much better, thank you," Giles sighed as the beginning guitar of "Mysterious Ways" came on.

_Johnny take a walk  
With your sister the moon  
Let her pale light in  
To fill up your room  
You've been living underground  
Eating from a can  
You've been running away  
From what you don't understand...  
Look  
_

Oz started tapping his foot as Willow hummed along; keeping a hold of her paintbrush in one hand to allow her free one to drop into Oz's. The sprightly young man caught his girlfriend's gaze out of the corner of his eye. They smiled shyly and resumed painting.

_She's slipping  
You're sliding down  
She'll be there  
When you  
hit the ground  
_

Xander was the first to drop his brush; bravely grabbing Buffy by the waist and whisking her to the center of the room, spinning around with a flourish.

The rest of the group followed suit, effectively abandoning their posts to simply enjoy each other's company. Spike twirled Dawn as they belted out the chorus.

_  
It's all right, it's all right, all right  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's all right, it's all right, all right  
She moves in mysterious ways  
O-o-oh  
_

"Take it, Ripper!" Spike cheered as the even the older man got caught up in the sing a-long.

The gang laughed as partners switched in a tizzy of tangled limbs and clumsy turns. Xander and Willow performed an adapted version of the Snoopy dance as Oz dazzled the crowd with a stunning rendition of the Robot. Dawn waltzed with Giles despite the ill fitting tempo.

_  
Johnny take a dive  
With your sister in the rain  
Let her talk about the things  
You can't explain  
To touch is to heal  
To hurt is to steal_

Buffy and Spike were locked in a heated staring contest as they shimmied close together, his hands ghosting over her hips before she shoved him away in playful dominance at the next verse. Shaking her head and wagging her finger teasingly.

_If you want to kiss the sky  
Better learn how to kneel _

"On your knees boy," she mouthed along to the song as Spike dropped to the floor and slid like a rock god to her feet, smirking all the way.

She reached for his hands to pull him up as she shot him a wink before spinning around and allowing Willow to steal her away.

_She's the way - She turns the tide  
She sees a man, inside the child  
Yeah  
_

The blonde couple continued shooting each other flirtatious scowls and smirks as they danced with everybody but each other from then on; somehow enjoying the self imposed barrier the rest of the group provided.

_  
It's all right, it's all right, all right  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's all right, it's all right, all right  
She moves in mysterious ways  
Love  
It's all right, it's all rig—_

The music stopped abruptly and the unknowing group faltered; stumbling into each other as they all looked up to see the source of the sudden interruption.

The tall figure stepped away from the stereo against the wall and came into fuller view.

Dawn gasped as Xander and Oz bashfully dropped their arms from their previous mock tango. Giles slowly removed his glasses as Spike grimaced with an audible sigh. Willow swallowed the lump in her throat before shooting Buffy a nervous glance.

Buffy merely blinked before barely whispering, "Angel?"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Left Behind Again

_**Chapter 5  
**__**Left Behind Again**_

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked rhetorically, giving Buffy a pained smile.

Buffy smooth her hair down; unconsciously wanting to appear as presentable as possible in front of the man. She stammered for a response before Spike interjected.

"Just givin' the place a new life, Peaches."

Angel's eyes shot to the familiar voice and knit his brow, "Spike? What are you doing here?"

Spike made a move to respond before Giles' hand shot out and stopped him.

"The same question could be asked of you," Rupert said dryly as Angel now turned to face the older man.

"Good to see you too, Giles," Angel snickered in a rare moment of cattiness. The two men were fully aware that they'd only ever remained civil for Buffy's sake. But with the disarray of the apartment, the obnoxious dance-a-thon and Spike's mere presence; Angel's resolve was starting to crumble.

"Angel, what _are you_ doing here?" Buffy reiterated in a softer tone; the slightest trace of disappointment in her voice.

Angel tore his menacing glance away from Giles and gave the tiny woman a bashful smile,

"I still have a key. I wanted to see you and talk but," he looked back up at the anxious group of people who were trying desperately not to eavesdrop. "It looks like you already had plans…" he finished with a frown.

"No," Buffy recounted; turning back to her friends to shoot them an apologetic smile, "We can still talk. We can just…cover the paint and uh…finish this…_later, right_?"

She said pointedly, nodding her head to subtly indicate the group to leave.

Willow was the first to catch on, tugging Oz's hand to help her maneuver the supplies into a safer area for later. Giles sighed and gently pried Dawn away from the awkward couple as Xander and Spike remained intent on watching the shit hit the fan.

"Umm, guys…could you?" Buffy mumbled to them, attempting to shoo them off with a half-hearted flick of her hand.

Xander shook off his stupor as he finally caught on that anything that happened after this moment would be left to speculation until he saw Buffy next. He flashed a nervous smile at the estranged couple and abruptly spun around to assist with the final clean up.

Spike however, still stood there; his fingers hooked into the belt loops of his jeans, head tilted to one side, a cocky smirk firmly in place. He was waiting. Waiting for Angel to discover when everyone else cleared out why he would still be there.

As the group finished and started leaving; sending Buffy sly and quiet goodbyes and well wishes and promises to talk later, Buffy wondered how to explain her new living situation.

Fortunately, Spike did it for her. As the door shut behind the last of the party, Angel turned to his former lover and nodded in Spike's direction.

"Shouldn't someone tell him to get lost?" He whispered; though Spike had heard the barb.

"Oh, don't mind me," he replied sweetly, "I'll just be in _my room_. Won't even know I'm here." He finished with a smug grin, sniffing triumphantly and turning to his new quarters and slamming the door behind him.

Angel stared at the door that once led to his study as Buffy placed a tentative hand on his arm.

"Why don't we go up the roof?" she suggested as Angel let her lead them toward the fire escape; his eyes trained on Spike's door until they were alone outside.

***

"So, Spike's living here?" Angel spoke finally. The former couple had been standing at opposite end of the roof patio for what felt like hours in uncomfortable silence. Angel staring off at the sky while Buffy watched him; her arms trained around her body protectively.

"Uh huh," she mumbled the confirmation, still watching him thoroughly. As it was, he'd yet to reveal the why of his sudden return. But she knew it wouldn't be entirely good news. Even when they'd been dating; any time Angel 'wanted to talk', it was never of the good.

"Didn't take long," he muttered bitterly; jealousy and hurt clearly tinged his voice.

Buffy's eyes widened at his expression and something more than shock finally took over. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Angel sighed and turned to face her; though his soft and pained tone never wavered. "I didn't come here to fight with you."

Buffy snickered, "Then I suggest you not make with the accusations. Spike and I aren't dating," she snapped, her hurt getting the better of her as she went on, "And you've got a lot of nerve after everything you've done!"

"Buffy I told you—"

"I know what you said, Angel. That doesn't mean it's true. It also doesn't mean that something else hasn't happened since you've left. You're in L.A. now. You just took off. I don't know what you've done there. Who you've been with…."

"Nobody! Buffy I stil—"

"No! Don't say it!" She screamed, her eyes now glassy as tears flooded down her cheeks. "You can't do this! You can't just leave and then come back and say these things!"

"Buffy it's only been—"

"Six months, two weeks and three days, Angel," she said flatly, her breathing still heavy, "You've been gone for six months, two weeks, and three days…"

Angel sighed audibly, bowing his head to stare at the concrete floor. He couldn't face her. He knew he'd been a coward, leaving the way he had. Drusilla's presence shouldn't have stirred things up they way they had but…they did. And since he'd been in Los Angeles he'd seen Drusilla once. Only once; and nothing had happened. But the strange and ethereal woman had always been an obsession of his. Even when they'd had their separate lives and loved other people; Drusilla was a masterpiece. Timelessly beautiful, mysterious, completely barmy yet surprisingly insightful…

And yet, he'd managed to forget her when he'd fallen for Buffy Summers. Indeed, the tiny blonde had been the only woman who had ever managed to replace Drusilla. He'd gone for three years cultivating a means to charm the younger woman before finally succeeding a year and a half ago. And he'd fallen fast. But even in the midst of his very tangible relationship with a woman he very much loved…the fantasy of the Drusilla lingered. But she was still in London, and spoken for.

_Spike. William "the bloody awful poet" Pratt…_

Despite several years of childhood courting, Angel had never been able to sink his teeth into Dru the way she had let the clumsy, effeminate dolt. In fact, Dru had been the one to pursue him. And the familial affection she'd shared with Angel made him privy to all of Drusilla's girlish tactics to seduce and capture 'Sir William', as the flighty brunette had so called him. Angel was not pleased to be put on the back burner for someone so unworthy of a woman like Drusilla. The woman was experienced, dangerous, exciting…

William was not.

And it did not help matters any when Angel and his family made the move to America. He and Dru drifted as she and Spike got closer. The few times Angel went back to visit saw the apparent changes that the younger man had made in his absence. Apparently, with Angel gone, a lifetime of perpetual torment, Dru's delusional spurring and a few outside sources Angel would never know of; the once pathetic and bumbling William had become, Spike; the bad-ass punk with a heart of gold.

Angel snickered at the thought. Now it seemed that Buffy too had been charmed by his childhood rival, though he had no proof of such. She'd even told him that nothing was between them. And she was right to remind him that even if there was; he'd loss the right to be concerned.

But Angel knew Spike, and he knew himself. And he knew that while Buffy had plainly told him Spike's presence meant nothing; he had made the same claim about Drusilla, and they both knew _that_ hadn't been entirely true.

Of course, one could argue that this whole thing was ultimately Angel's fault. Spike probably wouldn't be here in the first place if Angel had dismissed Drusilla six months back. The bleached blond nuisance would have never felt compelled to fight for his girl and follow her to America, where she'd gone to seek the comfort of another man…._Buffy's man_.

It all made sense now; how Buffy and Spike had fallen into alliance. They may be nothing more than just two people who could relate to getting burned the same way but, that didn't mean Angel liked it any better. But he knew he couldn't argue any of these thoughts. Buffy was right. He couldn't just show up and talk to her like any of this was her fault….she didn't deserve this. She was better than this. Better than him.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said after a minute; resuming his sky-gazing stance as he spoke.

Buffy sniffled and blinked back her tired eyes. She'd only been his presence for an hour but it felt like days. How could one person suck so much life out of another? It wasn't fair.

"But you did," she whispered.

"I know," he nodded. "That's why I left."

Buffy felt new tears forming; forcing them back as she inhaled sharply, "Are you in love with her?"

Angel's furrowed brow increased as he finally looked back at her; so small, so fragile. She looked like she might break if he touched her. And he wanted to touch her. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his embrace and tell her everything would be okay, that he hadn't mean to leave, that he still loved her…

"I don't know," he admitted, "But I couldn't find out if I was still with you."

Buffy bowed her head and released a strangled sob. It was soft but loud enough that Angel heard it without seeing her face. He meant what he said. He didn't want to hurt Buffy. Drusilla's reappearance had sent his whole world into a tail-spin. He needed to fulfill the questionable longing he'd had for the darker woman. But he couldn't and wouldn't do that if he and Buffy were still together. If may have had indecent thoughts about another woman when with her; but he would never act on anything unless they were apart.

So he'd done a coward's bidding. Instead of fighting his demons and thanking the powers that be for the woman he did have in his life; he split. Out of fear, out of guilt. Drusilla had come to California to be with Angel and he'd considered it. Then Spike had shown up and dragged Dru back to London. But the damaged had been done. He'd already contemplated the affair. He had to leave immediately, remove himself before his incendiary fantasies were brought to life and he unnecessarily hurt Buffy in the process.

Which, as it turned out, he had anyway.

"Is this why you came here tonight?" Buffy accused; breaking him out of his thoughts.

"To tell me you don't even know if she was worth it?"

Angel's head shot up to face her; her choice of words confusing him.

"I needed to see you."

"Fine," Buffy relented, "_Need_ to see me all you want, Angel. That doesn't mean _I_ want to see _you_."

"Buffy, please…" he muttered, uncertain what it was that he was about to ask her for.

"Angel, I…" she started; desperately trying to find her words. "You have no idea what happened to me when you left. And I can't believe you're standing right here now but, if you can't love me without….if me and _only_ me isn't good enough….I can't see you anymore."

"Buffy…" he whimpered, rushing toward her with open arms, knowing this would be the last time he would hold her this way. The girl was sobbing again, uncontrollably as he wrapped his large limbs around her tiny frame.

She cried, hard and loud into his chest. He tucked her head under his chin and felt his own tears. His feelings weren't resolved, which meant he shouldn't stay; he couldn't. And though there was no one literally waiting for him back in L.A., she was out in the city somewhere. Waiting for him to act on his desires should he so choose.

"Good bye, I guess," he whispered, releasing her slowly and seeing himself out.

Buffy shut her eyes and turned away. She couldn't watch him leave again. She tried to block out the sound of his retreating footsteps before they faded into nothing once more.

She remained on the roof for some time after, needing the silence, the isolation. The wind was calm but ever present, allowing the chill to carry her mind elsewhere.

Her solace was interrupted some time later by the soft clanging against metal. She turned to see the source. Starting from the floor she recognized the beat up combat boots and slowly lifted her head; her eyes tracing the black clad figure before her.

She smiled, but it never reached her eyes as Spike revealed the mugs he was holding and presented one to her.

"Tea?"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Lesson Number One

_**Chapter 6  
**__**Lesson Number One**_

"How was your meeting?" Buffy called out excitedly as Spike entered the apartment; books and a satchel in hand. She was on her way to class and had just gotten of the shower. When she'd heard the door she threw on her robe and quickly ran out to greet him. Giles' had said he could pull a few strings to get Spike into the grad program at UCSD, but no one was sure how quickly that could happen and Spike was getting restless without school or a job.

He smiled as he watched her bound happily down the stairs to meet him in the kitchen.

"Rupes' chicken dinner, pet. It was bloody fantastic," he explained as he milled about to fix himself a snack.

Buffy scowled, "Rupes' is what?"

Spike looked up at her briefly before laughing, "He's a winner," he clarified. "Good bloke, nice guy, helpful, all that rot."

Buffy giggled as he resumed his sandwich preparation; hopping onto the counter of the island where he worked. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she'd jumped, smiling to himself when her robe hiked up slightly to reveal the glistening skin of her thigh. She swung her dangling legs absently as he spread the mayonnaise onto a slice of bread, still watching her subtly.

"So, when do you start?" She asked innocently; reaching over his arm to steal a slice of the salami he was preparing to use for his sandwich.

Spike reared back as her body lurched over his prep station; catching a whiff of her shampoo and distracting him from the question. She smelled like vanilla….and something distinctly fruity. Though he couldn't be sure what exactly it was.

His senses were reeling as she sat back down on the tile and looked at him expectantly.

"In about a month; paperwork, politics and all that…is that papaya?" He inhaled again, still trying to pinpoint the wonderful smell.

Buffy snorted and gave him a funny look, "My shampoo?" she guessed.

Spike nodded distractedly, tilting his head to regard her. Buffy suddenly became aware of his staring and smiled nervously. "Umm…it's mango….I think…"

He quirked his lips into a half-smile, still gazing at her intently. "Knew it was something sweet and juicy," he growled huskily, sending her a devilish smirk.

Buffy's face flushed as she giggled again and bit her lip before hopping off the counter.

"Well," she said with a deliberately stoic pat on the shoulder, "Congratulations. I've got class in an hour so…." She trailed off, fidgeting as she backed out of the kitchen, slamming into the wall. Spike stifled a chuckle as she went wide-eyed in embarrassment before spinning around quickly back toward the bathroom.

Spike just stood there smirking as he watched her bumble away from him. He'd made her nervous just now. He laughed at the thought. He'd been the tiniest bit suggestive and she'd blushed and ran away. A few years ago her fast escape would have been insulting (if not typical). But now, it kind of made him smile.

***

"Stop smiling," Buffy nudged the young girl.

"Oww!" Dawn hissed, smacking the older girl in response. "What was that for?"

Spike had long since returned his rental car; having kept it a week longer than he'd originally planned. But the cost was adding up, so he'd finally relinquished it. Of course, that had left him with no means of getting anywhere on his own. It had been fine for the first few weeks, seeing as his schedule was still up in the air and public transportation wasn't completely unheard of. But now as his return to University was drawing nearer and the desperate need to find employment arose; Spike found himself needing his own vehicle in the worst way.

He'd been shocked and a bit amused to discover that Buffy not only didn't own a car but, still didn't have a license. He catalogued that fact for later when she mentioned that Giles' had an 'old clunker' in his garage. Spike was intrigued and asked to set up a time to meet with the older man regarding said automobile.

Rupert obliged; proposing a deal that would not only solve Spike's transportation problems but some of his financial ones as well. Since the DeSoto had not been driven since Buffy's failed attempt at learning, it had sat unused for quite some time. Additionally, the damaged the young girl's driving practices had done to the vehicle had left it rather….well….not functioning. Spike relayed that he knew a thing or two about car mechanics and so began the deal: Giles would pay Spike to fix the DeSoto and if by the end wanted to buy it, Giles would sell it to him.

Spike was grateful for not only the work but the prospect of a car and happily agreed. Though now of course, he'd need to see the specimen to examine its problems.

Dawn had been called to give Spike and Buffy a ride over to Rupert's place, another fact that Spike had stored away for another day. As it was, Dawn was happy to oblige. Driving was still new and exciting for the teenager and it didn't hurt if her friends saw her escorting her big sister and her super hunky roommate around town.

Buffy glared at her sister, "You're drooling," she whispered with a smirk.

Dawn blushed, "I am not!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she laughed knowingly as the end of Giles cleared his throat.

Buffy spun around and stared at the man sheepishly. Spike chuckled behind the older man as he watched her blink in confusion.

The blonde had been aware of her kid sister's crush on Spike since they'd all gone to dinner that night and was determined to weasel a confession out of the girl. So far, Dawn had admitted to nothing. But Buffy knew better, and the younger girl's reactions to the bleached blond man had only gotten more and more obvious.

"Huh?" she asked innocently.

Giles' sighed and repeated his question, "Would you please show Spike where the garage is?"

"Oh, right," Buffy said with a nervous laugh as Dawn cut in.

"I can show him!" She said eagerly as Buffy cringed and spun back to glare at the girl once more.

Giles' shrugged as he crossed back toward the stairs, "Very well, whomever would like to show Spike, please do it and do it quickly. I have a lecture to prepare for."

Buffy pinched Dawn's arm as the young girl smiled smugly before rushing over to Spike and grabbing his arm.

"It's this way," she beamed as Buffy stood watching; crossing her arms in a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

She didn't care that her sister kept giving the man moon eyes; it was actually really sweet. But she wanted Dawn to be careful. She was still only sixteen after all. And Spike was…well, Spike was older and by the looks of him more experienced; something Buffy definitely knew Dawn didn't need to know _anything_ about right now. Though she supposed the whole bad boy persona and his advanced years is what made him so appealing in the first place. And hoped she could trust Spike to keep Dawn's infatuation realistic. Like she'd considered before; it was actually really sweet.

Spike laughed at the girl's enthusiasm before shooting Buffy a curious smile, "You'll still be here when we get back, pet?"

Buffy returned his smile and nodded, "Well, since Dawnie's my ride…I'm just gonna study for awhile."

They shared another brief smile before Dawn whined and tugged him further out the door. Buffy shaking her head with a laugh as she set off to start her homework.

***

"You know a lot about cars, huh?" Dawn asked dreamily as she watched him.

Spike's head was buried in the engine of the DeSoto; the hood braced up with a spare 2x4. There'd been some superficial damage to the side of the car; but nothing he couldn't repair quickly. Something else internally was definitely keeping the car from running and he hadn't managed to suss out what it was yet.

"Not really," Spike mused as he tinkered with some wires, "Changed a flat a few times, jump started a mate's junker once or twice."

Dawn laughed, "I thought you told Giles you could fix his car."

Spike laughed in kind, "Yeah, and he said he'd pay me if I could. What was I gonna do? Tell him the truth?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "That's so bad," she giggled.

Spike smirked. He was on to the Bit. He knew she'd had some schoolgirl thing for him that night at the Pizza place. It was sweet, really. The chit was a cutie, but way too young. He didn't go for that. Now, if this bird had an older sister maybe…oh, that's right. _She did._

"Reckon it's the starter," Spike finally surmised, standing up from his bent position and stretched, slamming the hood shut before lighting up a cigarette.

Dawn snorted, "I thought you said you didn't know."

Spike chuckled as he wiped his hands off with a rag; the cigarette dangling sexily from his lips as he spoke, "Shot in the dark, Nibblet. Could be the battery, s'pose…"

Dawn studied him; the tilt of his head as he considered the car, the way his jaw muscles flexed as he rolled his neck to crack it, the shadows cast along his chest and upper arms as he leant back against the work bench on his elbows; highlighting what was sure to be sculpted muscle underneath the tight black t-shirt he wore. His eyes were closed as he braced himself with one arm, lifting the other to suck another drag off his cigarette. The feathery string of smoke escaped his lips as he exhaled; making him smile unconsciously as the nicotine invaded him system.

"Is smoking fun?" Dawn asked suddenly.

Spike's eyes shot open as he quirked one eyebrow to address the girl, "S'pose."

Dawn bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ears, "Cause, ya know they always tell you horror stories about how cigarettes are like, a gateway to other drugs and stuff and how people who smoke are stupid and just trying to look cool…"

Spike smirked as she stopped mid sentence. She was rambling and they both knew it. She blushed slightly before trying to regain her footing as he continued to stare at her curiously.

"But I mean, obviously not everybody who smokes cigarettes does other drugs or is stupid. Yeah, I mean smoking's bad for you and whatever but like, you smoke," she nervously steered her clumsy argument, "And, and…you're totally not stupid or uncool….and you don't do other drugs….right?"

Spike suppressed a laugh, though couldn't help his highly amused smile as he waited a minute before answering; silently considering the star-struck teenager before him. He would never lead the poor bird on, but it was still flattering to have this affect on the girl.

"No Bit," he reasoned, "Just nicotine. Though I admit I do like a bit of the other four basic food groups too."

"Basic food groups?" Dawn balked.

"Caffeine, nicotine, alcohol…" he trailed off, suddenly realizing that speaking the last one would constitute as _highly inappropriate._

"And, what? What's the last one?" She whined.

He sucked on his teeth and shook his head, "Grown up stuff," he offered with a shrug, unable to say the actually word in front of the girl.

"Oh," she pouted, knowing full well that she was being humored because of her age.

"But thanks for thinking I'm not stupid or uncool," he added quickly, dashing out the last of the cigarette before pulling out another one and preparing to light it.

Dawn raised her head hopefully; glad he'd appreciated her compliments at least. "Oh sure!" she beamed, "You're like…the coolest and unstupidest."

Spike smirked as she flashed him a goofy, lopsided grin; her focus of him now becoming a bit awkward.

"Well, I'm mighty grateful to you Summers women and ol' Rupes for everything you done for me this past month," he assured her firmly.

"Yeah," she sighed, "It's really cool that you knew Giles' when he was younger. He's really neat and kind of cool for an old guy. And Buffy's the greatest. She's the best."

Spike snickered at the last thought, smiling to himself, "Yeah, Goldilocks is a right bird, ain't she?"

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, "I mean, obviously she's like, a total pain in my butt sometimes cause ya know, older sister and whatever but…"

Spike put out the cigarette once more and crossed back over to the front bumper of the DeSoto, squatting to inspect it more closely.

"Buffy did this, yeah?" he asked distractedly as he ran a hand over the busted metal.

Dawn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Totally," she snickered, "Giles tried to take her out to practice one day. Didn't go very well, obviously."

Spike pursed his lips together contemplatively, "She still James Dean on learning?"

Dawn scowled, "What?"

Spike winced and gave the girl a pained smile, "She still wanting to learn?" He clarified. "Bloody hell, am I gonna need to write down how to talk to you people?"

Dawn giggled, "What is that, like code or something?"

Spike shrugged, "Well, yeah, s'pose it was once," he considered, "Now it's just…what d'you call it? Slang? Street talk."

"Cool," she cooed.

"So, is she? Buffy, I mean? She still wanting to learn how to drive?" He reiterated.

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I guess so. She doesn't really like to talk about the driving thing with me all that much."

Spike chuckled, "Embarrassed I reckon. Kid sister getting' her license right out the gate and all that."

Dawn grinned proudly, "Yep. First try and everything."

"Good for you, Kitten," he smiled back.

"Thanks," she blushed.

Spike gave a wry smile as they pair stood in companionable silence for a moment longer.

"Well, s'pose we should head back in. Give Rupes the report," he suggested.

"Yeah…" Dawn sighed as her stomach growled audibly.

Spike's eyes widened as Dawn grimaced, "You hungry, pet?'

"Guess so," she smiled sheepishly.

Spike laughed, "Come on then, let's get you some food while we're at it."

Dawn nodded gratefully as they shut down the garage and headed back toward the house.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Lesson Number Two

_**AN: I borrowed some clips of dialogue from the episode "Wild at Heart" (just for ambience and context. The text deviates quickly into my own original writing, though! Not to worry!) I hope no one will begrudge me borrowing bits and pieces. I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 7  
**__**Lesson Number Two**_

"The Bronze is more fun this year, isn't it?" Willow mused, scanning the room while absently stroking her boyfriend's arm.

"Cause of the gloating factor alone, you know? We're all about college now. We've got heady discourse," Buffy nodded dutifully.

Oz smirked as his head unconsciously bopped to the music, "Yeah. Curfew-free nights of mom and popless hootenanny."

Xander leaned in, not missing a beat, "Coed dating prospects who find townies sexy and dangerous," he added before the table turned to stare at him skeptically. "What? I can dream."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Right. So, if college is so great, what are we doing here and why is it more fun?" Buffy checked.

"Because The Bronze is nice and familiar. It's like a big comfy blanky," Willow supplied.

Oz turned to her; his brow knit in what appeared to be confusion, "I was under the impression that I was your big comfy blanky."

Willow shot him a goofy grin and linked her arms around his right one tightly, "Aw, you're my… my person blanky," she assured him before gesturing to the space around them, "This is my place blanky."

Buffy smirked as the couple rubbed noses and whispered adorable nothings to each other while Xander grimaced; clearing his throat to break the silence that had fallen.

"So, Buffster," he said, turning to address the blonde, "I noticed you're sans Bleach Boy this evening. What happened? New roommate not working out like you'd planned?" he asked hopefully.

Buffy dismissed the jealous subtext and gave the brunette a small smile, "Spike's helping Dawn with her English paper. Turns out he's quite the Shakespeare whiz."

"Really?" Willow chimed in, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah," Xander agreed, "Who knew the guy could even read?" He mused bitterly.

Buffy pressed on, ignoring the boy's nasty comments. "Yeah, Giles' told me he was studying poetry and literature back when they met at Oxford," she relayed proudly, "And since Dawn's got this thing on Sonnets, he recommended Spike to help her out. It's actually kind of perfect."

"You know despite the hair and that whole badass punk thing he's got going, Spike's surprisingly sensitive," Willow commented.

"It's a British thing," Oz said sagely.

The girls giggled as Xander mimed nausea before the emcee announced the next band's commencement.

"Veruca's playing tonight," Willow said suddenly, noticing the woman in question approaching the stage with her band in tow. Her statement filled with the slightest trace of annoyance as Oz shot her a look.

"Yeah, every Wednesday. I told you," he said; looking hurt that his girlfriend sounded mad.

The band started up; the crowd enjoying the slow, ambient sound. Xander and Oz among the many men in the crowd who were now entranced with the group's lead singer.

Willow's gaze shifted worriedly between the stage and her boyfriend who seemed completely transfixed. Buffy caught her best friend's concern and sought to break the growing tension.

"So, Oz, what about Dingoes?" She chimed in, "When are you guys here again?"

Oz turned to her distractedly; his eyes never leaving the stage for too long, "Oh, we're up next Friday."

Willow cleared her throat and nodded toward the band, "They're good, aren't they?" she asked meekly, wanting to believe that perhaps the musician part of her boyfriend was just mesmerized by the artistry of the band performing and not the deliriously attractive lead female singer.

But Oz was barely listening. He gave a quick shrug before catching himself and turning back to give Willow a small smile, "Nothing special," he lied.

Buffy jumped to agree; if only to assuage Willow, "Yeah, she's quell Fiona!" she said emphatically, "Color me bored."

Willow shot her friend a grateful smile before turning back to watch her boyfriend still staring off intently at the band he'd claimed we're _'nothing special.'_

***

"Hello?" Buffy called out; two paper cups balancing inside their cardboard tray as she entered the apartment, looking for Spike.

She'd finished her classes for the day and had meant to meet up with Willow, Oz and Xander at the café afterwards. When only Xander showed; explaining vaguely how Willow and Oz were kind of out of sorts, they'd cancelled their lunch date and decided to go home. The boy offered to drop Buffy off, which she gratefully accepted; stopping first to pick up a coffee for herself and a tea for Spike.

Spike heard the door open and shut and heard her call his name. Quickly wrapping the towel around his waist, he popped out of his room to greet her quickly before he'd need to go back and get dressed.

"Hello, pet," he smiled, running a hand through his hair as stared at him aghast.

"I uh…" she stuttered; unable to tear her gaze away from the sight of his ridiculously gorgeous body; sinewy but well-defined muscles covered his smooth and surprisingly pale skin. The towel that hung dangerously low around his hips sent a sudden shiver down her spine as he slowly approached her and reached for the drink holder.

"One of these for me?" He asked, relieving her of the tray as she nodded numbly, swallowing the lump in her throat when his slightly damp skin brushed her hands.

"Thanks, love," he smirked; setting the drinks on the island in the kitchen and proceeding to check which cup was his.

"Just took a shower?" She bumbled, cursing herself at the obvious question.

Spike chuckled as he remembered his current state of undress, "Yeah, sorry, love," he snickered, "Just about to head over to Rupert's place. Work some more on the DeSoto."

"Oh," she nodded, her nervousness slightly dissolving, "Well, do you want some company?"

Spike gave her a smile and shrugged, "If you're not needed elsewhere…" he supposed.

She shook her head, assuring him she was free enough to join him, "Nope. I'm done for the day. Let me just change and I'll be ready whenever you are."

Spike nodded, "Right. S'pose I should get dressed myself, then, eh?"

Buffy giggled and reached for her coffee; tracing the rim of the lid with her finger; her hand quivering slightly.

They were both silent for a moment, neither speaking nor making a move to leave before Spike finally broke.

"Uh, well…cheers, then," he nodded again, clearing his throat and briskly making the move back to his room to change before Buffy stopped him once more.

"Oh, shoot!" She huffed, realizing how early in the afternoon it was, "Dawnie's not out of school yet. How are we gonna get over there?"

Spike shot her a smirk; his hand on the doorknob to his room, "Nibblet left me her car," he explained, "S' pose to pick her up on my way over."

Buffy stared at the man incredulously. When had he and her sister become such good pals? She supposed she knew the real reason for Dawn's generosity and though Buffy didn't mind, it was still a bit disarming to think of how close the two had grown together in the last month. He was just being chivalrous and big-brotherly, right? And why would that factor into anything? Surely she wasn't jealous of the attention Spike paid her kid sister? No, how ridiculous was that?

"Oh," she covered her surprise with a smile, "Okay then. Well, see you in a minute!"

Spike nodded before retreating back inside his room; Buffy watching for a moment as the door closed behind him before she too, made the move upstairs to get ready.

***.

"I think I'm in love," Xander squawked, dropping unceremoniously into a seat behind Willow and Buffy as the rest of the lecture hall became silent.

"Who is it this time, Xander?" Willow snickered, paying him no mind as she sought out a fresh page in her notebook for today's note-taking.

"Green sweater, four rows down, next to the yokel with no neck," he whispered conspiratorially.

"This walking green sweater got a name?" Buffy mocked, echoing his film noir delivery.

"Anya Jenkins, junior class," he pressed on; his friend's teasing a non-issue.

The girls spared a quick glance in the direction Xander had relayed as Buffy's eyes went wide in recognition of the 'yokel' her friend had mentioned.

"Is that Riley Finn?" She hissed, nudging Willow.

The red head cocked her head in consideration, "Yeah, I think it is."

Buffy sank into her seat, "Oh my god! How did I not notice he was in this class?"

Xander forced himself to break away from staring at the back of Anya's head and turned to Buffy with concern, "Why the spooked look, Buffness? Old crush with a short shelf life?"

"Try old crush that never goes bad," Willow smirked as Buffy cringed. "Riley Finn's pretty much the Twinkie of Buffy crushes."

"Shut up, Willow!" Buffy scowled, smacking the girl playfully on the arm.

Xander was miffed upon receiving this bit of information. Though whether it was because his friend had failed to ever mention it to him or because it was yet another example of how he'd been permanently forgotten about as crush material in Buffy's eyes, he wasn't sure.

"Oh look," Willow chirped, "Looks like Anya and Riley are getting buddy-buddy."

"What?" Buffy and Xander replied in horrified unison; much to Willow's amusement.

"You two are so easy," the redhead gloated as her friends now watched their respective crushes still merely sitting next to one another; neither interested or aware of the other.

Xander slapped a hand to his neck, checking his pulse to confirm his heart was still beating. "I hate you a little bit more everyday, Rosenburg," he huffed.

"Feeling's mutual, Harris," she sang as their teacher finally entered the room and started the class.

***

"Bloody brilliant, ain't it?" Spike reasoned as they both stared at the car in admiration.

Giles sighed wistfully as he gazed at the precious vintage automobile, "I almost feel inclined to back out of our arrangement."

Spike's eyes widened, "Oh no you don't, Ripper! A deal's a deal. Spent the last month fixin' this soup can on wheels!"

Giles scowled at the younger man, "Yes, of course I'm going to honor the agreement," he assured him defensively, "I'm just a tad red for my negligence."

Spike clapped a hand to the old man's back, "Don't be, Rupes. Practically gettin' a full return when I buy it from you."

Giles nodded skeptically, "Yes…yes, I suppose that's worth something, isn't it?"

Spike sniffed proudly as he resumed his appraisal, "Even managed to suss out the bumps and bruises Goldilocks inflicted, yeah?"

Giles chuckled dryly before pulling off his glasses, "Yes, as I say, you've done quite a remarkable job. Seeing you take ownership after all your hard work is really the least I can do, I suppose."

"There you are!"

The two men turned to see Buffy and Dawn running toward them. Giles' leaning in to receive a hug from Buffy as Spike ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Hey!" she feigned annoyance as the group laughed.

"How'd the Sonnets piece, go?" Spike asked immediately.

Dawn proudly displayed the essay in question; a giant 'A' emblazoned at the top corner.

"Oh my," Giles smiled as the girl handed him the sheet.

"Best in the class," she smugly replied.

"Bloody genius, you are, Little Bit!" Spike beamed, picking her hug and twirling her in place.

Buffy giggled at the display before turning back to the older man, "That's one for the fridge, you know," she told him with a smirk.

Giles laughed as he nodded, "Yes, I do believe it is," he said absently, scanning the page thoughtfully.

"So, what's the what?" Buffy continued, "How's the car fixiness going? She road worthy yet?"

Spike set a giggling and hysterical Dawn back to the ground and turned to face the other blonde, reaching for her hand to pull her further into the garage.

Buffy's face lit up when she saw the recondition vehicle, "Oh wow!"

Dawn gasped as she saw it too, "It's looks amazing!"

Giles and Spike stood back proudly as the girls took in the sight.

"Quite extraordinary, wouldn't you say?" Giles asked, "You'd hardly ever guess she'd been abused," he teased; looking pointedly at Buffy.

Buffy's reverie was stifled for a minute as she shot the fatherly figure a decidedly hurt look, "Hey! You were the one who thought I could learn to drive this crazy thing!"

"A mistake that I will, no doubt, never make again," he flung back airily.

"Can I drive it sometime Giles?" Dawn questioned, receiving an assortment of looks from the adults around her. "It's a stick shift, you see…and since I'm all with the driveyness…" she trailed off nervously.

Buffy was shooting the teen daggers for reminding the world yet again that she, as the younger sister was better equipped to handle a vehicle than her college-aged sibling. While Giles was looking slightly unsure that he should be the one to administer such permission seeing as he'd already offered the car to Spike. And Spike….well, Spike was already daydreaming of all the things he'd like to accomplish now that he was about to own his own vehicle again.

"I was actually meaning to ask you about that, Rupes," the blonde man suddenly spoke, eyeing the group anxiously. "Umm, would it be a bit too forthcoming to take the girls out for a joyride now that she's all up and running?"

Her earlier question forgotten, Dawn eyes lit up in excitement and hope as she nodded furtively. "Oh yes, yes! That'd be so cool! We totally could," She looked to the older man, "Right?"

Giles looked a bit overwhelmed, "Well, you certainly don't need my permission, Spike…" the man supposed.

Dawn clapped and clung to Spike's arm, "Told ya," she chirped, "This is so awesome."

Spike laughed at the girl's excitement before casting a nervous glance toward Buffy; who, as it stood, looked decidedly less thrilled than her younger sister at the entire prospect.

It really did him no good if she declined. He enjoyed the Bit's company, and they'd grown surprisingly close in a pleasant sense but, among the many fortuitous happenings Spike had been privy to this last month and a half; Buffy was who he had really made the offer for. He'd been developing feelings for his blonde counterpart the more time he spent with her. Though, he wasn't sure where exactly they stood in that respect. It was easy enough to admit that they liked one another, or at least, found each other attractive. And they enjoyed living together. They were accommodating roommates and burgeoning friends but…anything more? Neither one had mentioned anything remotely resembling romantic feelings. But despite all of that, he really needed her to accompany him now. It was a silly offer, just another excuse to be near her really but…there were certainly less honorable scenarios he could think of.

"Buffy?" Spike questioned, "You want to join us?" He reiterated; tilting his head

expectantly.

Buffy gave him a curt smile as she unfolded her arms from her chest, "No thanks," she said quietly. "I'm just…I've got a lot…I should really get home and study."

Giles nodded respectfully and turned to head inside without a word as Buffy made to follow. Dawn frowned at her sister's response before Spike caught Buffy's wrist in his hand; forcing back around to face him.

"Join us for a bit then I can drive us back to the flat together," he argued gently.

Buffy's jaw clenched as she prised Spike's hand off of her and forced another smile his way, "I'll walk. But thanks."

Spike scowled as he watched her exit, Dawn stepping up to offer a consoling hand to his shoulder. "Don't mind Buffy," she told him, "She gets like this sometimes."

Spike snickered but nodded accordingly before turning back to the younger Summers bird and flashing her a smile; as though all was forgiven.

"Looks like it's just you and me then, kitten."

***

"There always together and it's really starting to wig me out!"

"Willow, I'm sure it's nothing," Buffy assured her friend, "You said it yourself, they're both musiciany. Probably just like talking shop with a likeminded person, right?"

"But he thinks she's sexy. He gets this blushy thing going on behind his ears. That's for me only," the redhead pouted.

"That doesn't mean anything. So Oz checks out another girl? He loves _you_," Buffy reminded her.

"I know, I know," Willow insisted, "And I don't wanna be the kind of girl who freaks every time my boyfriend notices somebody else. I mean, I have wrong feelings about other guys sometimes, but I feel guilty, and I flog and punish!"

Buffy nodded, "Exactly. I'm sure Oz is flogging and punishing himself right n--" she cringed, "This is sounding wrong before I even finish. Look, I promise you, in a couple of days it's gonna be like, 'Veruca who?'"

"You think?"

"Absolutely. Oz just isn't the type to stray."

"Oh my god, you'll never believe what just happened," Xander bombarded them suddenly, falling into the chair beside Buffy.

Willow whimpered and shot Buffy an accusatory look, "I knew it! See? What'd I say?" the girl squeaked hysterically, "Oh, don't be stupid, Willow…Oz would never cheat on you…blah blah blahhhhhhh…..I knew it!"

The boy and girl stared back at the redhead in awe before Xander dismissed her outburst and continued on with his story.

"So, you know that Anya chick I was telling you abowowow…wait a cotton pickin' minute!" he stuttered; suddenly having caught Willow's claim a minute ago, "Oz is cheating on you?"

Buffy stopped the girl before she could start, "Nobody's cheating on anybody, Xand," she said; shooting Willow a stern look. "Oz is just kinda blushy around that Veruca girl."

Willow whimpered again at the thought before Buffy wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. "It's okay, Wil. Nothing's going on."

"Yeah!" Xander nodded, "I'd have heard about!"

The girls shot the boy unimpressed glares before he added, "…aaand then of course I would have defended your honor," he finished sheepishly.

Buffy rolled her eyes and relinquished her hold of Willow once the girl's breathing had steadied once more. The redhead sat up and addressed her friend again.

"Sorry, Xand," Willow gave him a smile, "What's the progress with Anya?"

"Uh," Xander muttered, "Well, actually nothing."

"What?" Willow grimaced and Buffy snickered.

"Yeah, she just…well I thought she waving at me and it turned out she was just shooing away a fly."

"Oh my little Xander-wander," Willow patronized; holding out her arms maternally as Xander saddled into her hug like a little boy while Buffy just laughed.

"Look at you two," Buffy scoffed playfully, "All with the love and bunnies routine."

The pair looked up at her suddenly, breaking their game in a strategic effort to confront the blonde now.

"What about you, Buffster?" Xander wondered incredulously, "Any progress on the Riley front?"

Buffy sent him a cross-eyed look as Willow unleashed her own line of accusations, "Or Spike?" the redhead asked with a smirk.

"Spike?" Xander and Buffy said together, shooting each other a brief look of suspicion before turning back to Willow.

"Buffy doesn't like Spike!" Xander balked before looking back at the blonde once again, "Do you?"

"Whereinthewhawiththehuh?"

Willow giggled as Buffy suddenly felt herself blush under her friend's knowing gaze. Sure, she'd grown quite fond of her new roommate over the last few weeks; getting to know him beyond what had initially brought them together. And she had been more than happy to help him when he'd first shown up, seeing the irony of their situations. And sure, there were those two brief incidents with the shampoo comment and seeing him in nothing but a towel but… well, that was harmless, right? Surely there's no denying she'd found Spike attractive. And the more she got to know him the more attractive he became. And of course there was the Dawn factor. Buffy knew it was stupid to be jealous of her little sister's relationship with the blond. The fact that he and Dawn got along so well endeared him to Buffy. All of them, really. And it wasn't as though either of them had expressed anything remotely resembling romantic feelings. Spike was her roommate. Her insanely attractive, smart, funny, charming roommate. Who was like a son to her own self-proclaimed father figure. And who was really attentive to her little sister. And who got along with her friends, except Xander…and who was slowly becoming a better friend to her. But something more? She hadn't really given it a thought…nope, not even a musing….not even for a second.

"Buffy?"

Her name being called suddenly alerted her back to reality. When the realization hit of just who exactly had said her name.

She blinked a few times before noticing that Willow and Xander were not facing her; instead staring up sheepishly at someone they'd just been talking about.

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat before greeting the man, "Riley! Hi!"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Intervention

_**AN: Once again, I borrowed a very brief Buffy comment from "Welcome to the Hellmouth" at the beginning of this chapter ( I couldn't resist. You'll see why.) I own nothing BtVS. I'm just borrowing. Don't sue, much thanks!**_

_**Chapter 8  
Intervention**_

"The black one!"

"I say go with the blue!"

Buffy held up the short black dress and examined herself in the mirror, "Hi! I'm an enormous slut!" she mimed as she flung the black number to the ground and imagined the long billowy blue one.

"Hello," she yawned, "Would you like a copy of the Watchtower?" she groaned; throwing that too on the floor before collapsing back onto the bed alongside Willow and Dawn.

"I used to be so good at this," the blonde pouted as Dawn absently played with her sister's hair.

Willow stood up and crossed over to the closet, "We'll help you, Buffy," the redhead said determinedly, "And when we do, Riley's gonna drown in his own drool!"

Buffy giggled as Dawn grimaced, "Eww."

"You're gonna love the Dingoes, Dawnie," Willow continued on, still flipping through the catalogue of Buffy's wardrobe.

"I'm just glad _I get to go_!" the girl emphasized, looking pointedly at her sister who merely shrugged.

"What?" Buffy defended, "I never said you couldn't go The Bronze!" She insisted, standing back up to join Willow and resume her dress hunt.

Dawn swung her legs over the bed and sat up, watching the two older women, "No, but you never sounded like you wanted me there, either!"

Buffy sighed, "Dawn, please don't start in on me, okay? You're coming with us tomorrow, aren't you? _And_ when I have _a date_ no less! So, stop whining!" Buffy glowered at the girl, tossing another unlikely dress-candidate at the teen.

"Hey!" Dawn cried as she dodged the flying fabric; all three girls laughing giddily.

"Buffy?" Spike's voice called out as he entered the apartment.

"We're up here!" Buffy called out as she and Willow argued over another ensemble. Dawn ran over to the railing and smiled down as Spike started for the stairs.

"Hey Spike, come on up! We're just helping Buffy try on clothes!"

Spike smirked as he ascended further, "Is that right? Everybody's decent I hope?" He half joked as he finally reached the landing.

Willow and Buffy spun around to greet the man as Dawn jumped back onto the bed.

"Hey Spike," Willow said.

"'Lo Red," he returned as he tentatively stood at the edge of the space. Though he'd been given an informal tour of the apartment when Buffy had suggested he move in, he hadn't ever actually been in the girl's personal space. And now, what with certain feelings he may or may not be having…actually setting foot in her bedroom took on a whole new context.

"Hey," Buffy smiled as she finally took notice, "Come on in, stay awhile."

_Gladly_, he thought to himself as he smiled back; slowly stepping forth and assessing the open-aired area.

"Yeah, actually…" Willow considered, "Maybe you could help us."

"I know what it looks like," he said, "But I only wore the nail polish and eye liner to impress the bird when she thought I didn't have the stones," he insisted self-effacingly.

"What?" Buffy snickered as Willow scowled.

"Umm…that's….okay…" the redhead pressed on, "No, I was actually thinking we could get your opinion on something."

"Ooh, yeah!" Dawn agreed, nodding fervently as she rose to her knees on the bed. "A guy's opinion is totally necessary here."

Spike chuckled, "Sure, what's all this about then?" He wondered amusedly.

Buffy wasn't exactly sure why she suddenly felt embarrassed but she did. She gave him a bashful smile and bit her lip, "I have a…a date, tomorrow."

Spike's face fell slightly at this, though apparently no one seemed to catch it. "Is that so?" He finally said; a forced smile creeping back onto his face.

"Yeah, totally important event with this guy Buffy's been in love with forever!"

"Dawn!" Buffy scolded.

"Even before Angel!" Dawn added gleefully.

Spike snickered as he turned back to face the blonde; who right at this moment looked strangely less like a girl who'd just been asked out by her longtime crush, and more like a girl who's just been told her dog had died.

For whatever reason; Willow suddenly sensed the tension and cleared her throat, shooting a bright smile at the man.

"We've narrowed it down to a few contenders," the redhead explained. "But Buffy just can't seem to decide."

Spike shrugged, "I'm sure your bloke's gonna like you in whatever you're wearing." He said; shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Buffy feigned appreciation before spinning back around to gather up her final options; Willow helping.

"Show him the black one, first!" Dawn insisted as Willow came to sit back on the bed. Spike was standing beside them as Buffy stood across the room and held the garment up to her once more.

"What do you think?" She asked more to him than any other. She had a strange feeling he'd know what would make her appear desirable.

"I'm still not sure about this one," Willow frowned.

"I like it," Dawn chimed in, "I think it's sexy."

Buffy dropped the dress and stared at her sister, "And what would you know about that?" she asked the girl incredulously, her melancholy somewhat forgotten.

Spike managed a smirk at the sisterly exchange as Dawn scoffed at her sibling's accusations.

"I'm sixteen, Buffy! I know all about that stuff!"

"Oh really?" She checked; a raised eyebrow swiftly landing on Spike, "And how would you know about that, hmm?"

Spike's eyes grew wide as he opened his mouth to protest before Dawn interjected.

"Eww! As if!" Dawn blushed furiously red. "Spike's like…_your _age! No offence," she shot a quick look of apology to the man.

"I hear about it all the time at school. And it's not like I don't watch movies or T.V.! Or read stuff on the internet or—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Buffy snapped and held the black dress back up to her frame one more time, "Spike? What do you think, yea or nay?"

Spike pursed his lips and considered the dress. It was sexy…skin tight by the looks of it and short; a deep décolletage in the front and cut out in the back. Very sexy…._too sexy!_

"Nope," he sniffed, "Don't like it," he said flatly, remembering suddenly why she'd be wearing said dress.

Buffy frowned and tossed the dress aside; holding up the long, billowy blue one that Willow had chosen.

Dawn made a gagging sound as Willow shoved her playfully, "Hey! Be nice."

Spike laughed at the exchange as Buffy looked at him expectantly. She didn't look like she cared much for the dress either. He couldn't blame her. God Bless the redhead, but her idea of seduction by wardrobe left something to be desired. He gave Buffy a smirk and shook his head; pleased when she silently mouthed "thank you" before moving on to the next contestant.

"Okay, I'm not even sure why I kept—"

"That one," Spike said emphatically.

"What?" Buffy's head shot up to look at him as he approached her, holding the garment up for her as Willow and Dawn sat on the bed; staring thoughtfully.

Buffy's breath left her for a moment as she looked nervously every which way but at Spike; who was now right up against her still holding the dress flush to her figure.

It wasn't anything particularly special; though Buffy supposed the color was nice; a soft buttery yellow that complimented her hair and skin tone. And she'd liked the dress when she bought it. But in all honesty, she hadn't worn it since her first date with Angel. And it had since been relegated to the back of her closet; a keepsake for posterity.

"This one," Spike repeated; daring to look into her face as he spoke, "You'll…this one."

He handed off the dress to her once more as he stepped back and cleared his throat, remembering suddenly that other people were in the room with them.

Willow and Dawn knew the dress; remembered it well. It was really stunning on Buffy; the pale yellow seemed to make the blonde simply glow. And the cut was neither slutty nor matronly; hitting her mid calf in length while the front dipped conservatively in a cowl neck. The back dipped low but not obscenely, and the straps were thin and delicate.

"Your fella's gonna have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to notice you in that, pet."

"I agree," Willow nodded bashfully.

"Totally," Dawn added.

***

"So, Dawnie looks like she's having fun, yeah?" Xander shouted over the music.

Willow reluctantly broke her gaze from her boyfriend on stage and smiled back at her friend, "Yeah," the redhead agreed, glancing over to see the young girl dancing with Spike. "I think she's still crushin' on Spike."

Xander's eyes went wide, "What?"

"It's kind of sweet of him to humor her the way he does," she added.

Xander remained incredulous, "Dawn has a crush on Spike?"

"Well, duh!" Willow snorted as she resumed watching Oz perform.

"But…but…I'm the older man Dawn is supposed to have a crush on! I'm older, goofy but lovable Xander!"

"Get over it, Xand," Willow said distractedly as Buffy and Riley wandered over to the table.

"Another round of sodas for the ladies," Riley proclaimed as he set the drinks down, "And another round of beer for the guys."

"Thanks Riley," Willow beamed as the boy nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, man," Xander said glumly; grabbing the glass bottle.

"Not a problem," he assured them before turning back to Buffy and handing her the drink. "And here you are," he smiled.

Buffy blushed, "Thanks for treating everyone," she cooed as he took a swig of his beer; making Buffy grimace. "Do people actually enjoy drinking beer?"

Riley chuckled as Xander shot her a serious look, "Oh, Buffster. Beer is the foundation on which every lonely college male has made his home. You're too young to understand this but—"

"You're _two_ months older than me, whacko!" She jeered playfully; throwing a balled up napkin at his head.

Xander let the paper him without much protest, "And therein lay my point," he sighed.

The surrounding group laughed as Riley shot Buffy an approving glance. "You look great tonight. If I haven't said that already," he blushed.

Buffy bit her lip and smiled, "You may have," she teased, "But it never hurts to hear it again."

Riley smiled as she deposited her glass on the table and reached for his hand; pulling him onto the dance floor. "Come on," she directed.

Spike still maintained that The Bronze was sub par; but he gave the group the benefit of the doubt seeing as they'd probably been going here a lot longer than he had. And Dawn had expressed her want for him to join them this evening. He almost declined; even with the Nibblet's pleading. And Buffy would be on a date tonight, boy was he a glutton for punishment.

But Red's blokes' band was halfway decent entertainment, and despite a rather quick round of introduction in which Spike had safely managed to avoid the need to punch Buffy's date as a matter of principle; the night was actually going great.

The Dingoes ended their first set as the evermore infamous techno drabble came on; Dawn expressing the want to keep dancing. Spike indulged her and he kept her laughing as he mocked their surrounding companions with spastic rave-like dance moves. Buffy and Riley remained on the floor as well, having only gotten up for the tail end of the previous song. Buffy was a more fluid dancer than Riley; though she chalked that off to his imposing stature. The thumping beat was a natural stimulant; causing an assortment of flailing limbs and crashing bodies. Buffy stretched her arms high above her head as Riley tentatively held her hips as they snaked back and forth against the music.

Dawn was finally succumbing to the need for oxygen and alerted Spike to such. He complied and started escorting the girl out of the crowd when something caught his eye. That hair, those arms, that back and hips…all golden and sun kissed and deliciously sensual…it was _her!_ The goddess he'd spied a few months back. And here she was again…dancing just as seductively as she before….a lumbering oaf clawing at her waist like…_Riley?!_

Spike blinked back his rage at seeing Buffy's date snogging another chit along the dance floor until the realization hit him and the girl spun around. _Buffy?!_

Buffy was the faceless golden goddess he'd been so effusively turned on by. _Of course she was, stupid git. _

"Spike!" Dawn shouted again; tugging on his jacket sleeve.

He shook off his trance to face the younger girl and nodded distractedly before letting her pull them off the dance floor.

The Dingoes returned for their final set; Xander reluctantly agreeing to stand near the stage with Willow as Dawn and Buffy excused themselves to the restroom to freshen up.

Spike and Riley exchanged an awkward nod and smile; the former tapping his fingertips nervously along the table top as Riley shifted in his chair.

"So," Riley offered first, "You're the roommate?"

"Yep," Spike nodded with a curt smile, "I'm the roommate."

Riley nodded, "Buffy tells me you're from England."

Spike groaned inwardly but nodded affirmatively.

"How do you like America?" Riley continued, speaking somewhat pedantically as one might ignorantly do with a deaf man or a child.

Spike shrugged, "S'fine."

"You're in the English department?" Riley shouted; the music growing louder. Spike reckoned if it had been anybody else, they'd have taken this as a sign to stop talking. But God Bless the dolt, he kept on truckin'.

Spike nodded with a slight smirk; knowing that with the surrounding din it would probably be more helpful to the boy if he'd answer him vocally. But Spike was enjoying watching him struggle.

"You know Mr. Giles?" Riley yelled again.

Spike held a hand up to his ear, feigning complete deafness and apology as he indicated his ear and then the music as Buffy and Dawn returned to the table.

"God, is this loud enough for ya?" Buffy shouted with a laugh as Dawn cupped her ears.

"I don't like this anymore," Dawn frowned.

Spike rolled his eyes when Buffy saddled up beside Riley and leaned in; the pillock's clumsy arm wrapping around her shoulder as he lowered his face to ear and whispered something sweet enough to garner a patented Buffy giggle.

Spike once again avoided talking and pantomimed leaving for a cigarette. He growled in annoyance when Buffy and Riley barely took notice; though he managed to muster an affectionate smile at Dawn before exiting.

The sudden silence the outside offered made his ears popped. Spike shook his head to let loose the pinching sensation and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. As the first drag came and went, Spike collapsed against the brick wall behind him and shut his eyes, trying desperately to forget how he'd ended up in any of his current situation.

Suddenly a slight coughing sound and then a giggle infiltrated his solace. He blinked open his eyes and saw a buxom but cute enough blonde girl standing before him. He raised his eyebrows in silent wonderment as she held her own lit cigarette between two pristinely manicured fingertips.

"Needed a break from the party, huh?" the girl asked as she awkwardly sucked on the cigarette.

Spike gave a small but genuinely amused chuckle as the girl seemed to yet again choke on the inhale as he took another drag of his own fag.

"Gets a bit loud for the old fogies like myself," he said dryly.

The girl squeaked as her eyes widened, "You're British?"

"Yep," Spike agreed, thoroughly bored. _Why was that everyone's first reaction to him when he opened his soddin' mouth?_

"Your accent's way sexy," the blonde girl cooed.

"What's your name, pet?" Spike asked abruptly, getting to the gist of the trampy girl's obvious comings on.

"Harmony," she replied obediently but proudly. "And you are?"

"Spike," he drawled, flicking his cigarette away before standing up right once more.

"Spike, huh?" Harmony bit her lip in approval.

Spike sucked his teeth in consideration of the blonde before him. She had a great body, sexy in that dumb, coquettish sort of way. Though Spike had a feeling this girl knew her way around _sexually_, despite her obvious lack of _practical_ sense.

"Are you here with anybody?" Harmony asked.

Spike bit his bottom lip, thoroughly charmed by the audacity of this young woman. He momentarily considered telling her he wasn't, dragging the bird off somewhere and having a pleasant, if not poorly timed and inappropriate snog, and then catch up to Buffy and the gang later.

But Dawn was there. And Buffy was on her date, and Oz and Willow would surely be occupied after the boy's band was finished…and Xander was hopeless. The latter boy was far too busy scanning the crowd for prospects….Spike couldn't leave the girl. Or, technically….he couldn't leave _without her_, seeing as she'd driven them to The Bronze tonight. The young chit had been so enthused at the invite she'd offered him a ride in the haze of excitement. He'd agreed, as Willow and Xander had gone with Buffy and her giant hall monitor of a date in his vehicle.

He had his own bleedin' car now, for fuck's sake! Why, oh why, had he allowed a sixteen year old, bubbly little twig convince him to abandon his own mode of transportation?

Because _Buffy_ was pleased at how attentive he was to Dawn. Because _Buffy_ appreciated everything he did for her little sister. _Buffy: _who was at once shaken at Dawn and Spike's closeness yet satisfied enough to wander off with a lumbering blockhead on her own.

His world was wrong. Despite getting almost all of his life back on track, he was still a prattling romantic ponce who repeatedly offered olive branches to women he never saw anything from in return, save for an occasional smile perhaps. And what was worse, sometimes that was enough. And this feeling, this "olive branch" had been offered quickly. Very quickly. Some bad-ass alter ego "Spike" was; reasoning what he was sure would be a sufficiently good shag over the possibility of his roommate-cum-crush's baby sister being left unattended?

"Yeah," he said after an ungodly long pause, "Probably should head back."

Harmony was undoubtedly miffed at his rebuttal, but smiled anyway. "Well, maybe next time, huh?"

Spike snickered as he disappeared back inside the club.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Small Favors

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews, more are greatly appreciated. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Nine  
Small Favors**_

"Unicorns?"

"They're my favorite. So cute with their little horsey faces and horn."

Spike feigned appreciation as the perky blonde continued to show him her prized collection. He supposed this was sort of a big deal, being invited to the girl's apartment after only two weeks of meeting her, though they hadn't exactly followed typical courting procedure.

They'd already slept together, their second "date", if you could call it that. Spike felt the slightest tinge of guilt, though it was short lived. Harmony seemed just as eager as he was, and then when they'd done it again on their third time outing. The bathroom of the Bronze, the backseat of Spike's newly acquired DeSoto and now, he was most certain, the girl's apartment.

"Looks like quite the collection, pet," He offered distractedly. He hated himself a little right now. Harmony was supposed to be his rebound. Though, if was honest, it wasn't technically Drusilla he was rebounding from.

Buffy seemed content with Riley, loathe as Spike was to admit it. He'd only seen the lumbering dolt one other time on campus, Buffy dutifully at his side. Spike was pleased to note however, that the pillock hadn't been over to the apartment, a small consolation that perhaps things were moving slower than he imagined.

Of course, his frame of reference was not a good gauge. He cringed at the idea of Buffy behaving in a similar fashion to that of Harmony. Sleeping with a bloke you barely know after flirting with him in an alleyway. Bloody hell, was he a hypocrite.

"So, Spikey," Harmony cooed, spinning around to face him; her hands ghosting along his chest. "You still wanna go out tonight?"

Spike shook his thoughts of Buffy from his mind, as best he could, and managed a wry smirk at the buxom blonde before him.

"Change of heart, pet?" He wondered playfully; knowing full well what Harmony's question really implied.

The girl giggled and pulled at his duster, slamming him against her chest. "I was thinking we could…you know, stay in…."

Spike hesitated for the briefest instant, his concern over whether Buffy played this same game with Riley suddenly making his jaw clench. He knew he had absolutely no reason to feel contempt. It wasn't as though Buffy knew how he felt. Indeed, even if Buffy did know, it wasn't like she'd return his feelings. They'd been living together for months now, if something was supposed to happen, surely it would have already, right?

"Harm," Spike whispered; lowering his mouth to her ear and giving it a quick nibble, "Better lock your door, pet."

***

"I'm going to England," Giles repeated, sighing as his young charge glared back at him in disbelief.

"But it's Thanksgiving!" Buffy whined.

"Yes, and as I said, the holiday is brief. I shan't be gone longer than the extended weekend."

"But Giles!" Buffy pouted, "You're missing my point! _It's Thanksgiving_!"

"I believe we have, in fact, covered that Buffy."

"What are Dawn and I supposed to do?"

"Celebrate the holiday with one another. I'll ring you from Sussex when I've arrived."

Buffy seethed and slumped into the couch. "What am I supposed to do about dinner? I don't how to cook a turkey, Giles! Buffy and cooking are very unmixy!"

"Dawn is more than capable of assisting you in the kitchen."

"But…" Buffy attempted once more, "We could burn down the house!"

Giles rolled his eyes and crossed out of the room toward the hall. "Why don't you see what everyone else's plans are for the holiday, hmm?"

This was supposed to be a stress free week, shortened and all by the holiday interruption that was Thanksgiving. But now Giles, the functioning adult and seeming father figure wouldn't even be there! The first major holiday he'd spent away from the girls since Joyce had passed.

She'd undoubtedly be required to stay at Giles' house, to watch over Dawn, which definitely meant no time for smoochies of the Riley variety. Besides, he was probably going home to Iowa for the holiday, which rendered all her conflicting thoughts moot. Great. Peachy with a side of keen. Buffy would be lucky if she and Dawn would be eating McDonald's this holiday, left by themselves, let alone a wholesome Thanksgiving dinner.

Giles reemerged from the hall carrying a folder of papers with them as he addressed Buffy once more. "My flight leaves at eleven, Wednesday evening. Shall I call a taxi or will you and Dawn be escorting me to the airport?"

"I just don't understand what's so important suddenly." Buffy grumbled, crossing her arms indignantly.

Giles gave the girl a stern look and came to sit beside her. Buffy looked up at the man and saw the sadden look in his eyes.

"We'll take you," she sighed.

***

Buffy yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. Padding down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes; she groggily crossed the living room into the kitchen and sought to prepare herself some coffee for the day.

Her evening with Giles hadn't been nearly as relaxing as she'd hoped it would be; filling in Dawn on their now brief holiday _sans parental figure_. Dawn was understandably upset but recovered quickly at Giles' reassurance that they could invite friends over if they so wished. Buffy kept this in mind as she came home last night, to an empty apartment.

Xander had tentative plans to spend Thanksgiving with Willow, if the redhead ever conceded to actually spend the weekend with her family. Barring that plan however, both of Buffy's best friends had happily agreed to make an appearance at Giles' house instead.

So that left Buffy with a possible guest list that included more than just her, Dawn and a Lunchable. Things were looking up!

She hit the 'on' button to the coffee maker and spun around to grab a mug and a spoon when the front door suddenly clicked and a slightly haggard looking Spike entered.

Buffy's eyebrows rose in surprise; having assumed Spike was simply in his room asleep. The blond man caught her gaze and gave her a bashful smile, surprised as well to see his roommate awake.

"Hello, love," Spike grinned.

"Hey yourself," she gave him a suspicious smile, "Are you just now coming in?"

Spike sucked on his teeth, unsure if he was ready to divulge his reasoning, "Uh, yeah."

Buffy smirked, "Long night?"

Spike shrugged and ran a lazy hand through his hair. Buffy noticed his usually slicked back style was now mussed and slightly curly. _He's just woken up_, Buffy thought to herself. _He's just woken up from someplace else._

"Do you want some coffee?" Buffy offered. At Spike's slight grimace she quickly added, "Or tea?"

"Coffee's fine, love. Yeah, that'll…be just fine," he assured slowly; finally making a move away from the entry way and toward the kitchen.

Buffy gave him another small smile as he flung his duster over the backside of a chair and took a seat beside it. She studied him intently as he leaned his elbows onto the island's counter and buried his head in his hands.

"Spike, you okay?" she wondered, grabbing another mug from the cabinet.

"Just…knackered…is all…" He said quietly.

"Where'd you stay last night?" Buffy asked casually; trying not to sound too nosy.

Spike quirked his eyebrow. It wasn't really her business, though he supposed his reasoning for even dating Harmony in the first place was the feeble hope of making Buffy jealous. So why not enlighten her? Let her see how busy his was with some new chit, how occupied he was elsewhere.

"Harmony's," he informed her simply.

To her credit, Buffy hid her distaste admirably. It wasn't as though she really cared if Spike was seeing the trampy blonde she'd noticed him with a few times these past two weeks. Spike wasn't her boyfriend, Riley was. Spike was just her roommate, right? Sure, they flirted occasionally, and initially Buffy had even considered the possibility of something more. Though she was naïve to think that Spike's affection had been mutual; Spike was just naturally flirty, right? He'd flirt with anything that moved. Case in point, Harmony.

That sudden though made Buffy retch a little. She'd hate to think of Spike as one of those guys who just used woman for whatever means. Not that it concerned her. He was his own man. He could do whatever he pleased. He didn't have to answer to her.

"Oh," Buffy finally replied, "So, was it good?"

"What?" Spike gave her a curious look.

"I mean," Buffy stammered, "Did you have a good night?" She covered quickly.

Spike's suspicious glare remained fixed as he nodded slowly, "S'pose."

"So," Buffy continued, spinning around to avoid his intense gaze as she busied herself with pouring the coffee. "You and Harmony have been seeing each other a lot lately, yeah?"

Spike nodded absently as Buffy handed over a warm mug to him and took her own seat across his way.

"Do you like her?" Buffy asked lamely. Spike snickered as Buffy amended her own statement, "I mean, obviously you like her. I meant, you know, how are things going?"

Spike took a sip of the caffeinated beverage, the scalding motor oil that was Buffy's coffee recipe. He didn't have the heart to tell her how bad her coffee was. So he continued to sip it quietly, watching her watch him over the rim of his mug.

"Harm's a sweet bird," Spike answered plainly.

"Good," Buffy considered, "I mean, that's good, right?"

"Sure. Yeah."

"Good."

"And you and Soldier Boy?" Spike dared to wonder, eyeing Buffy carefully as she withdrew her own mug from her lips and proceeded to trace a lazy finger along the rim.

"_Riley_," she emphasized, "and I are…we're _new_," she decided to say.

"_New_, eh? Sounds positively delicious."

Buffy managed a small giggle at that, "We're new. He's new. I'm still…testing the waters."

"Niblet says this bloke's been your tangerine dream since before Angel," Spike reminded her.

"Yeah, but that was always from afar. Now it's…_real._"

"New? Real? What is he a scientific theory?" Spike jabbed playfully. It should have been a tender subject; discussing how Buffy and her new beau were getting on, but the girl's uncertainty actually fueled Spike's own romantic sense of hope and curiosity.

"It's just," Buffy began, "I know it _is_ still new and all…and I really like him…at least, I think I do. I thought I did. But that's kind of what I mean. I _thought _I liked Riley, ya know? Like, he was always this 'very very' kind of guy that I couldn't ever really get to. But now, now that I kind of have him, I don't know…he's…lost some of that 'very very'."

Spike couldn't help but laugh. "Not living up to expectations, eh?"

Buffy shook head but laughed in kind, "No… well…yes but he's really a sweet guy—"

"But _sweet's_ not what gets you hot?" Spike guessed.

Buffy blushed at this suggestion, true though it was. It was strange to be confessing these feelings about Riley to Spike; things she hadn't even mentioned to Willow yet. Buffy considered how close she and the bleached blonde had become, yet no attempt at anything further than friendship had been made.

It was this last thought, coupled with Spike's earlier assumption of qualities that got Buffy 'hot' that made her suddenly change the subject.

"So, Giles told me you're teaching a class next semester?"

Spike furrowed his brow, surprised and a bit annoyed at the girl's obvious dismissal of his comment. But he humored her and nodded accordingly.

"Right," he agreed, "Poetry."

"That's right," Buffy nodded, genuine intrigued now taking over. "You're really into poetry."

"Never was much of a poet _myself_, really," Spike confessed, "But those who can't…"

Buffy gave him a sad smile, "I'm sure you're a perfectly good poet. I mean, I'm not really into poetry personally but, I bet your class would be great."

"Thanks, pet," Spike snickered, "If it happens."

"Why wouldn't it happen?"

"Need at least twenty students or it gets cancelled. It's just a trial run for me, you know."

"Oh."

"Don't have any extra credit need for a poetry class, do you?" Spike half joked.

Buffy laughed, "I don't think I need an unnecessary 'F' if I can help it."

"Well I certainly wouldn't fail _you_, pet."

"I'm not really into all that. But I'll totally spread the word for ya."

"Thanks, love."

They shared a companionable laugh as silence slowly settled between them. Something unspoken but anxious mingling around them.

"We haven't done this in awhile."

"What's that, then?"

"Ya know, just talk…or whatever. I mean, we talk; we see each other all the time but, I don't know. It's always nice when it's just you and me, reconnecting."

Spike tilted his head ever so slightly, trying to find a hint of deeper implication as Buffy's words sounded in his head. If she meant anything more by them, she certainly didn't lead on. He sighed and nodded, content for the moment to agree with the sentiment and enjoy…_reconnecting_ with her.

A thought suddenly entered Buffy's head. It might be an imposition, but it never hurt to try.

"So…" she wondered; ending another bout of silence, "Whatcha doing for Thanksgiving?"

***

"This was a bad idea," He reasoned adamantly, pacing back and forth in front of the door to the lecture hall.

Willow peeked inside the room before glancing back at the clock. If Xander didn't grow a pair in the next five minutes, they were going to be late for class.

"Xander, just do it!"

"Everybody knows you don't ask a girl out before the weekend," The brunette boy argued.

Willow rolled her eyes as Buffy and Riley approached. "Oh! Hey Buffy! Hey Riley!" the redhead sighed gratefully.

"Hey Willz, what's the what?" Buffy snickered, wondering what her friend's conspicuous lurking was all about.

"It's nothing," Xander spat out, "Just, going to class," he added, peeking inside the open door to scan the room.

Buffy gave the boy a wide eyed look as Riley chimed in.

"Don't we usually have class, ya know, _inside_ the classroom?"

"I convinced Xander to finally ask out that Anya girl," Willow said in low tones, "But now he's chickening out."

"I am not chickening out! Not a chicken. Very unchickeny," Xander rambled, still pacing.

Buffy and Riley shared an amused chuckle, stepping back a bit to allow other students by before Riley assumed the alpha male position and wrapped an arm around Xander, pulling him off to the side.

"You like this Anya girl, right?" Riley asked the other boy.

Xander nodded, listening intently.

"And you think she likes you?" Riley probed again as Xander stopped and relinquished Riley's arm, stepping away from the boy to sulk in his own space.

"No, I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm that awkward, geeky guy with surprisingly nice hair," Xander mused, "She'd be right."

Riley snickered, not completely understanding Xander's humor. "Okay, umm…well, have you tried talking to her?"

"I ran into the soda machine she was using once," Xander offered.

Riley sighed, "Okay. New tactic," he considered. "When I've sat beside her in class, she used to talk about hating bunnies. Sit by her today, start with that."

"Hating bunnies?" Xander echoed, "Who hates bunnies?"

Riley shrugged, "I don't know. But try it. Remember _interested is inter_—"

"Hey guys," Buffy called out, "Willow and I already found some seats. You coming?"

The boys spared a glance toward the tiny blonde and nodded; Xander moving ahead of Riley and swallowing hard before entering the class.

Buffy caught Riley's skeptical look and snaked her arm around his. "Male bonding?" she guessed.

Riley shot her a smile, "You could say that."

Buffy blushed a bit at Riley's intense gaze before tilting her chin to receive a quick peck from him as they reentered the class together.

Xander rubbed his sweaty palms together as he attempted to look casual; finding the seat directly beside Anya's. He inhaled sharply and slowly descended into the chair.

Anya spared him a quick glance before abruptly returning to her notebook, preparing for the lecture to begin.

As the teacher entered, Xander shot a worried look over his shoulder toward his friends; seated high above him in the rafters. Riley gave him the thumbs up as Willow and Buffy nodded and shooed him to complete his mission with a wave of their hands.

Xander nodded once with a grimace before clearing his throat. He rested his elbow on the shared armrest and leaned over into the girl's space.

"So…" he started, "WannagoutwithmesometimeandidImentionIhatebunnies?"

***

"Spike, you're certainly not obligated to supervise the girls," Giles reminded the young man.

"Not a whit, Rupes," Spike assured him, handing over the older man's satchel. "'Sides, Goldilocks and I made a deal."

Giles frowned, "Dare I ask?"

"I agreed to take his poetry class next semester," Buffy supplied. Giles snickered as Spike laughed.

"I wish I could take your class," Dawn chimed in, "Do you think I could get like, early college credit?"

Spike wrapped his arm around the younger girl, "No worry Bit. Don't need to take my class if you wanna learn 'bout poetry."

Dawn smiled, seemingly satisfied with that answer as Buffy rolled her eyes and addressed Giles.

"You'll call us when you land, right? Doesn't matter what time it is."

Giles nodded and leaned over to embrace her, "Yes, yes, of course. Don't fret. I'll be returning Sunday evening."

"And we'll come and pick you up!" Dawn chirped; lunging forward to hug Giles this time.

"I'll miss you both," Giles said simply, "Take care of each other. Spike, thank you again."

"Don't mention it, Rupert," Spike nodded once as Dawn fell back in line beside him.

"Good luck on your trip," Buffy said with a sad smile.

Giles smiled in kind and gave the girl's arm a light squeeze before picking up his other bag and waving goodbye.

Buffy watched him disappear into the crowd before a hand slithered around her own.

"He'll be back on Sunday," Dawn whispered; supplying an answer to her sister's silent worry.

"I know," Buffy returned quietly. "I know."

***

"He's dying!" Dawn cried, slapping Spike's arm.

"Hey! Watch it, Niblet! I'm doing the best I can!" Spike jeered, steering the controller attached to the game console.

"But you need to use the block punch to avoid Xander's guy!"

Xander snickered, "Too late now, Dawnster," he replied smugly, "Captain Peroxide is going down!"

Spike rolled his eyes as he continued to twist the control around in his hand, and pressed the buttons fervently. Video games were not his strength, but he was grateful the whelp had brought the system over for the evening. It gave him and Xander a bizarre chance to bond in a way.

"Dawnie, could I get a hand?" Willow called out from the kitchen.

"Here Niblet," Spike said as he hit the pause button and handed the control over to Dawn. "I'll go."

"Hey!" Xander groaned, "You were almost annihilated!"

Spike snickered and gave the boy a good slap on the back, "The Bit can take over, teach you a lesson, yeah?"

Dawn giggled as Xander grimaced and resumed the game play as Spike crossed into the kitchen.

"What's up, Red?" He wondered as he inhaled deeply. "Something smells good."

Willow smiled and held up an empty package of cranberries, "It's the sauce I'm making."

"Can't wait," he supplied, "What do need a hand with?"

"Would you take the yams off the stove for me? They're ready to mash."

"Sure," he nodded, stepping up to grab a towel and removing the pot from the burner. "Empty the water yeah?"

Willow nodded and returned to her own pot of boiling cranberries, stirring them slowly.

Buffy reentered the kitchen a moment later, seeing Spike draining the sweet potatoes and looking for a utensil to mash them with.

She went for the drawer and pulled out the small hammer; sliding up beside a second later. He snickered as she held up the object and glared back at him menacingly.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked pointedly.

Spike smirked and quirked an eyebrow upward, "Looking for something to pound these with," he shot back.

"I believe those are _my_ yams," she informed him.

"Well then," Spike's smirk grew wider, "Can I pound your yams?"

Buffy couldn't keep her straight face any longer, as Spike wiggled his eyebrows playfully Buffy began laughing spastically and handed him the tool.

Willow joined in the laughter as Spike proudly took the hammer and started mashing the sweet potatoes inside the pot. Their giggling subsided as Buffy procured the necessary spices for the yams.

"How's the turkey doing?" Buffy wondered as she reached inside the cupboard; struggling to capture the bottle she needed.

Willow set her spoon across the cranberry mixture for the time being and made her way to the oven, propping the door open briefly.

"It's looking good," She informed her friend, "I hope I followed all the steps correctly."

"Everything smells edible," Spike assured her, "Long as you took out all the gizzards and birdy bits."

Buffy grimaced as she grunted again; still unable to quite reach the desired item.

Willow returned to her spot before the stove and lowered the temperature to simmering. Spike alerted the girls that the potatoes were ready for seasoning and set the pot back onto the stove beside the cranberries.

Buffy released a small cry as the glass and plastic containers bounced onto the counter and onto the floor.

Dawn and Xander looked up from their game briefly to ask if everything was okay.

Assuring them it was, Willow left Spike to help Buffy as she ran to fetch the broom.

"You okay, pet?" Spike asked somewhat rhetorically as he bent down to collect the fallen items.

"Stuff go boom," Buffy whimpered as she too attempted to clean up the mess.

Spike chuckled as he snatched a few small bottles off the floor. Seeing another one off to the side, he reached his arm out to grab it as well. Buffy saw it too, and made a move to fetch it. They stopped cold as both their hands landed on the item.

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat as she realized how suddenly close to Spike's face she was. He too had become decidedly still at their proximity. He tried to adjust from his over extended position and ended up rubbing noses with the movement.

Buffy released a small gasp at the contact as Spike licked his lips; his eyes unconsciously going from her eyes to her mouth.

"Got the broom," Willow's voice sounded. Buffy and Spike both shot up from their position as their heads collided. They both released a moan of pain as Willow let out a wry giggle.

"Jeez, sorry to break up the smoochies, you two," she joked.

Buffy's eyes widened guiltily as Spike continued to rub his sore forehead.

"What? We weren't….there were no smoo….we were just picking up—"

"Buffy, I was just kidding," Willow snickered.

Buffy gave her friend a nervous laugh and spared another glare at Spike; who by now was standing as far away from Buffy as possible.

"I'll umm…" he stammered, "I'll get the Bit to help set the table," he concluded quickly, spinning on his heels.

Buffy steadied her breath and helped Willow finish sweeping before returning to complete the rest of the meal.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Life Hard

_**Learning to Drive**_

_**AN: Sorry for the absence. This Chapter is aptly titled. (haha.) Hope you enjoy. Re-read if you need a refresher. Please review!  
Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**_

_**Chapter Ten  
Life Hard**_

Willow and Xander had left for the evening with a promise to return tomorrow morning for Black Friday shopping.

Buffy, Spike and Dawn amused themselves with final clean-up, though Xander had been forced to help with the majority of it before he'd left; seeing as he'd contributed the least amount to actually constructing the meal.

Buffy and Spike maintained a forced mirth all through dinner, their earlier encounter looming over each of their heads. No one else seemed to take notice, fortunately for them. But they each supposed something ought to be said; though that was most assuredly a discussion neither was looking forward to.

"Ugh," Dawn groaned, tossing a dishcloth unceremoniously over the sink's edge. "I'm done. Buffy, if I promise to get up super early can I help finish the cleaning tomorrow?"

Buffy gave her sister a nod as the younger girl approached for a hug. Placing a kiss on her forehead before parting; the older girl's reasoning suddenly kicked in.

"Wait, you're going to bed?" Buffy squeaked.

Spike looked up momentarily from his spot near the table as his task of folding the tablecloth was halted. He understood the panicked lilt in Buffy's voice. Dawn's absence meant they'd be alone.

"Yeah," Dawn laughed, "I'm stuffed."

Buffy had no real reason to keep the girl awake and by her side, so she merely nodded and gave her sister a feeble smile.

"Night," Dawn added before hopping over to Spike's side. "Night," she repeated to the man.

"Night, Kitten," he managed; a bashful smile and a quick hug and the girl waved once more before disappearing down the hall.

No problem. They were adults. Nothing happened. Nothing to feel weird about. Nope. No problem.

"Dinner was nice," Spike said after a moment, his back to Buffy as he resituated the table back to its former self.

"Good," Buffy nodded, "Glad you thought so." She spared a glance at the back of Spike's head through the alcove of the kitchen before noticing him start to spin around. Her head dipped quickly to concentrate on loading the dishwasher.

"Buffy," Spike started as he approached; leaning against the doorway.

"Umm, you coming with us tomorrow for Black Friday?" She questioned innocently, another dish carefully settled in its nook.

Spike shrugged, "S'pose. Though I don't really fancy the 'getting up early' part."

"Well, you don't have t—"

"Did we almost kiss?" Spike blurted, coming to stand beside her as Buffy's eyes went wide.

She nearly dropped the plate in her hand. Buffy cleared her throat and dared to face him.

"Uh huh," she barely managed.

Spike nodded, "Right. Just checking."

Buffy braved an outstretched hand and caught his wrist before he could fully turn away from her. His breath hitched as he slowly spun back again to face her.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

Spike managed a small smile, "No need, pet. Nothing happened."

"No," she corrected, releasing the wrist she suddenly realized she still had a grip on. "I'm sorry that I even had the thought."

Spike's smile faded at this. He nodded and breathed, "Oh."

"I mean, I'm with Riley and you're…with Harmony…"

Spike feigned ignorance, "Right…"

"…And thoughts like that are of the bad. They're wrong."

Spike tilted his head and crossed his arms, "Why's that, then?"

Buffy blinked, wide eyed at his cool and calm demeanor. "Because," she repeated lamely, "I'm with Riley and you're with Har—"

"Is that the only reason?" Spike questioned.

Buffy fixed him a confused and pitiful look, "Look, I don't know—well, actually I think I _do know_ what you and Harmony are like. But Riley and I _aren't_ like that and—"

Spike scoffed, "Excuse me? You think you know what Harmony and I are like?"

Buffy snickered defensively, "Oh come on! You expect anyone to believe you two are like, actually doing anything more than just sleeping together?"

Spike undid his arms and raised one to point an accusing finger at the blonde girl, "What I do is my own bleedin' business!"

"I never said it wasn't!" Buffy shot back.

"Well don't get all high and mighty about me shaggin' some random bint, if I want to!"

"I don't care if you _shag _a stop sign!" Buffy mocked, "I'm just saying that Riley and I actually care about each other and even thinking about someone else is—"

"You think I don't care about Harmony?" Spike challenged.

"Do you?"

"That's not the bleedin' point, woman!" Spike seethed; throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes it is, Spike!" Buffy sighed, "Look, maybe Drusilla messed with your idea of fidelity—"

"Shut your gob!" Spike spat.

Buffy blinked and silenced the rest of her thought. She knew she'd over-stepped her bounds the moment she'd uttered the name.

Spike burned slowly, "Gave everything to that bloody woman. We were together for over six years and all the while I had to listen to her loony ruminations about sunshine and cherubs and California and soddin' Angel! But I never gave up on her. Knew she was a bit touched in the head, was all. Knew she still loved me even though she'd only said it twice the whole time we were together. I supported her, gave her comforts, a roof over her head when she'd be cryin' her eyes out over the stars she couldn't see in the sky or some rot. Hell, I practically blew my whole coffer chasing her back and forth from here to London. If Dru messed with anything, it was my ego. I was a proper ponce before she came into my life. Right tosser with my foppy haircut and stupid love poems. Didn't know that bit, did you? No, cause I've kept William locked safe inside so no one can get to him. Changed my look, my name…became Spike. And she still tossed me around like one of her dollies. Never thought I'd fancy another bird the way I did Dru…but I'll be damned if someone's gonna question my loyalty. I bleedin' reek of it. It's in my blood. I'm love's bitch, baby."

Buffy gaped at Spike in silence, completely dumbfounded at all he had confessed. When the courage to finally speak became her, she was stopped before she started as Spike rushed at her and slammed her up against the far kitchen wall.

She stared back at him wildly, his eyes boring into her; his hands pinning down her own.

"Spike I—"

He kissed her. Actually kissed her. No hesitation, no slightness of breath before the motion. His lips clashed against hers fervently, desperately proving something. She gave in. His hands ran along her arms as he pressed his body closer. On instinct, Buffy slowly curled her fingers around his waist to brace herself, clutching his shirt in her fists. She gasped as he pressed against her once more. He seized the opportunity as his tongue found its way into her mouth. Buffy moaned as their Lips and tongues twirled around and about one another, teeth nipping at lips, their breathing heavy and anxious. His hands were strong, but soft. The feathery strokes he'd been delivering to her arms ceased. She gripped his shirt tigher as Spike's own hands reached higher to cup the back of her neck; his fingers playing with her golden tresses.

Buffy felt dizzy. And just as the thought of breathing entered her mind, Spike pulled away; his hands shooting abruptly from her hair to reach hers; squeezing them hard. Buffy licked her lips as if to remember the sensation, panting to steady her breath. She stared back at him with heavy lids. Spike's gaze however, was fierce and challenging.

"Now you really do have something to be sorry for," he said flatly. Her eyes lost their mooniness at his words as she felt him unceremoniously drop her hands and pull away.

She followed his movements silently as he passed through the living room, grabbed his jacket and disappeared behind the door.

***

"He did what?" Xander balked.

Buffy nodded distractedly; scanning the cafe for signs of eavesdroppers. Xander scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"But I thought she and Oz got over that whole 'Veruca' debacle."

"They did. She said it wasn't about that," Buffy explained.

"Wow," he mused, lowering his teetering chair back to the ground with a sigh. "Oz and Willow….not together…..that's just…."

"Weird. I know."

"And why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" Xander considered.

Buffy shrugged, "Girl-best friend," she indicated to herself. "Besides, she only just told me. It must have happened over the weekend."

Xander nodded, though he still felt slighted by the redhead for not having divulged her break-up to him as well.

"So, how was the rest of your holiday?" Xander asked after a moment. "Giles have a good trip to Cloudy Ol' England?"

Buffy snickered, "Yeah, he got back last night. Dawn and I picked him up. He said he had a good time. But I think he's hiding something. He was very…."

"Gilesish?" Xander suggested.

"Shirty," Buffy decided with a single nod.

Xander nodded absently before suddenly ducking his head down. Buffy caught his movement and spared a quick glance behind her to see the source of Xander's sudden evasion.

"You're a dope," she said as she settled back to face him. Xander watched the object of his dopiness all the while.

"Buff, she practically ripped my head off when I asked her out!" He whispered harshly, still hiding behind his backpack.

"So Anya said no," Buffy reasoned, "Big deal."

Xander waited another moment before Anya seemingly disappeared from sight before straightening back up in his seat. "I'm a little gun shy."

"I'd say," Buffy snickered.

"You all told me to go for it," Xander bit back.

"And?" she reasoned further, "You had nothing to lose. Don't worry, you'll find another girl you fancy."

Xander quirked an eyebrow as Buffy's choice of words suddenly hit her. She hadn't seen Spike all weekend since Thanksgiving night. Buffy had been suddenly grateful for having to stay over at Giles' house. He hadn't joined them for shopping, which was not that surprising, regardless of what had happened. But Giles' was back now, and it'd start to look mighty suspicious if she never returned to her own place. And besides, it was _her_ _own_ place. She wanted to be able to return to it. Though how they could continue to avoid one another would definitely prove difficult.

She considered if they should discuss the kiss. They'd tried discussing the 'almost-kiss' moment, and that hadn't gone over so well. _Not that the actual kiss was bad_….on the contrary…..but it was wrong. For a whole host of reasons, it was wrong. Morally and inconveniently _wrong._

"Fancy?" Xander mocked, "You've been hanging out with Spike too much."

Buffy chuckled nervously as a familiar voice rang out behind them. Xander stood up as Buffy turned and smiled feebly.

"Hey, man!" Xander called out, giving the guy a high five.

"Hey Xander," Riley nodded before tucking in to embrace his girlfriend. "Hey Buffy."

"Hi," she responded quietly, her thoughts suddenly conflicted.

Xander tossed his bag over one shoulder and slapped a jovial hand on Riley's back.

"Hope you had a good break," the brunette offered. "I'm gonna let you catch up. I'll see you later, Buffster?"

"Yeah," she called out, almost desperate to keep Xander's neutral presence near. No such luck. He waved and disappeared amidst the crowd.

Riley turned back to regard Buffy and gave her a loving smile, "I missed you."

"Oh yeah?" She attempted to flirt, clutching onto his forearms as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Did you have a good Thanksgiving?" He asked.

Buffy nodded and bit her lip and Riley leaned in. She shut her eyes and braced herself for his kiss. She kept them close as he pulled back; the threat of newfound tears forming.

"Buffy, you okay?" Riley wondered; braving a strong but gentle hand to lift her chin up.

Buffy sniffled and opened her eyes; the obvious presence of watery orbs making the man nervous. She gave him another sad smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just….I missed you too."

***

"Holy Elvira, Batman," Xander snorted.

Willow turned to face the boy with wide eyes. She looked terrified, standing in the middle of her dorm room; pictures and mementos of her recent break up with Oz scattered across the floor.

Xander snickered at his friend's silence and entered further into the room; obliging himself with a clumsy fall to her bed.

"Wait, wait, don't tell me," he started again, "Something's different."

Willow rolled her eyes and spun around to face the mirror she'd been examining herself in earlier. Gone was her signature, naturally red hair. She'd dyed it, for the first time in her life, a deep chestnut brown.

"You hate it," she whimpered, catching Xander's still shock expression through the mirror.

"I don't hate it," Xander insisted, "It's just…un-Willowy. Err-new Willowy."

"I felt like I needed a change."

"So I heard."

"Oh," Willow grimaced as she turned back to face him once more. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I told Buffy."

"S'okay," Xander shrugged, "Figured you just wanted to avoid anyone with a Y chromosome for awhile."

Willow snickered, "You're not wrong."

"So what happened, Willz? You okay?"

The former redhead shrugged and collapsed onto the bed with Xander, letting him wrap a consoling arm around her shoulder as she lay her head against his chest.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Course, Willow. You can tell me anything."

"I haven't even told Buffy this so please promise me you won't say a word."

"Scout's honor," he assured her, saluting as the girl gave him a stern look. "Guess that'd work better if I'd ever been a Scout."

"I cheated on Oz."

Xander's eyes wanted to bug out like they did whenever he was blindsided by information, which was often. But he'd assured the girl she could tell him anything, so with a tremendous amount of self control, he merely nodded.

"I cheated on Oz with another woman."

Xander's brain had no control this time. He sat up abruptly and tossed Willow off of him as he did, leaving her to stare back at him worriedly.

"What?"

"I think I might be kind of gay."

***

"You're what?"

Giles sighed as Buffy watched him pitifully from across the room.

"When?" She continued; shaking her head as the man's recent news sunk in further.

"About a month ago. That's why I needed to leave for England. My brother's there and he's the only blood relative left to assume my estate."

"But," Buffy started, "How? I mean—you're not—you don't look…sick."

"Well, I'm afraid I am," Giles sighed again. He removed his glasses and leaned against the back of the couch as Buffy continued to pace. "I didn't want to worry you until I knew how dire the situation was."

"So is it?" She demanded, "Dire? What happens now?"

"I'll go in for testing tomorrow. With any luck, they'll have fuller results by next week."

"Should I tell Dawn? The others?"

"Tell the others if you must. Though assure them it's nothing to fret about. As for Dawn, I should like to speak with her myself, if that's all right?"

Buffy nodded, though it was with great protest. She didn't like this situation. She couldn't handle it. Giles had evidently been sick, some phantom ailment, for about a month and now he was going to the hospital for testing. It was her mother's illness all over again. She couldn't imagine her life without Giles. She didn't want to.

"I need to…I need to go," Buffy whispered, dazedly searching for her bag and jacket.

Giles straightened up from relaxed position and opened his mouth to speak but shut it once more as Buffy quickly grabbed her belongings and headed out the door.

The older man sighed as his gaze lingered on the door for another moment before glancing at his watch. Dawn would be home soon.

***

She cried. She cried hard. She cried hard for a whole host of reasons. She'd been crying since she left Giles' house and caught her bus back to her apartment.

Then she cried with relief to find the apartment empty. _Only one complicated thing at a time, I owe you one, _she'd silently thanked the Powers that Be.

She needed a shower. She needed to wash away her problems. Even for ten minutes. Or twenty. Or a half-hour.

She'd cried when the hot water started to run cold. Then she'd thought about Giles again; how mad she was that he hadn't told her sooner. But also how mad she was at herself for taking him for granted, or so she believed due to his now possibly serious condition. She blamed herself for things that may or may not have even really occurred, and she vowed right there, in the shower, as the water and her tears mixed, that she'd make it a point to always remind the older man how much he meant to her.

She cried about her mom, similar reasons to Giles, and about how she just simply missed her. Those tears of course led to her to thinking about Dawn. How Dawn didn't deserve any of this. About how much she truly loved her sister, the petty sibling pats notwithstanding. Dawn was a good kid. She made another vow to spend more time with the young girl again. Like they used to.

She cried about her friends. About Willow and Oz's recent break up; two people she thought would never part. Which in turn made her think about Xander; and how obviously lonely and disconnected he'd felt recently with his two best friends both coupled. That of course, reminded her of Riley. Of how happy he'd been to see her upon his return from Thanksgiving break. And how she'd completely feigned the same sentiment. She made a vow to be more honest with her friends, about everything. What they were going through, what she was going through…

Then she cried because she couldn't make that vow for Riley. She didn't know what she wanted from him anymore. She thought she liked him, but now there was someone else on her mind. She cried at this too, wondering if this was some kind of perverse karma. The Powers would throw her into the same position Angel claimed to be faced with.

Angel. She cried about him too, though it was brief. She managed a small chuckle amidst the seemingly endless tears at the thought of how proud she was of herself. She'd gotten over Angel in a timely and mature manner. Then she remembered why her mind had even gone to her ex-beau. Because of….perverse karma…..Riley….not wanting Riley….wanting somebody el—

_Knock. Knock._

Buffy blinked a few times, the now tepid water still hitting her face in a steady stream. She'd finally stopped crying. The knocking at the door rang out again.

Still inside the bathroom, her eyes went wide as realization hit her. _How long had she been in the shower?_ She knew it was Spike. Whether he was leaving or just returning, she knew not. She started to panic as she thought of the implications of both.

She wrapped her robe around her snugly and sat on the toilet seat. One leg bouncing nervously as she gnawed on a fingernail.

She waited another minute or so before another knock came. Her resolve firmly set, Buffy stood and reached for the doorknob, the agonizing time she took to turn it annoyed even herself.

She practiced the face she'd give him and flung the door open, letting out a small scream when the figure came into view.

Looking back at the blonde woman, with a tilt of the head, the figure spoke. "You're not my lovely William."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**AN: Guess who's back? Back again? Please review!**_


End file.
